Narcisista Spice!
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Viviendo en inseguridad, pasando de cama en cama, probando drogas sin fin, sintiendo cada vez más soledad, nunca me imagine conocer a una chica que siempre estuviera sonriendo, acercandose a mi insistentemente, la alejo de mi cortante y borde, me niego a sentir algo tan estúpido el amor un maldito sentimiento, viviendo en este disfraz, me doy cuenta de que todo es mental RinXLen
1. Prólogo

_**Richy Escor:**_ ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, yo aquí trayéndoles un proyecto que se me ocurrió en ayuda de una amigo mío, que pues él me rogó para que trajera en sí una canción que le encanta, aunque lo hice con la condición de que lo mezclara con una de mis canciones de vocaloid favoritas… Spice! Y Narcisista por Excelencia, creando el prólogo de: **Narcisista Spice!, **Si les gusto alguna de estas canciones, estén preparados para esto, les aseguro que les encantara…

Por cierto mis otros proyectos muy pronto los actualizare lamento mucho la demora…

_**Summary…**_

Viviendo en inseguridad, pasando de cama en cama, probando drogas sin fin, sintiendo cada vez más soledad, nunca me imagine conocer a una chica que siempre estuviera sonriendo, acercandose a mi insistentemente, la alejo de mi cortante y borde, me niego a sentir algo tan estúpido el amor un maldito sentimiento, viviendo en este disfraz, me doy cuenta de que todo es mental RinXLen

_Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?..._

_¿Mereceré un Review?..._

**_Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans._**

* * *

_**Prólogo: Narcisista Spice!**_

Como siempre, estaba encerrado en mi departamento, aislado de todo, estaba acostado en mi cama, aburrido de la última aventura pasajera con aquella chica de cabellos negros o rojos, o tal vez castaños, ni idea, no la recuerdo, ni siquiera su nombre, bueno me da igual, esa sólo era una forma de escaparme de todo y cada una de las personas que me hicieron que mi vida se fuera por el inodoro...

Mi sala llena de muebles destrozados, adornado con restos de comidas rápidas a medio comer esparcidas sobre la mesa, donde múltiples cucarachas caminaban y comían los restos, los platos sucios en la trastera acumulados unos sobre otros, producto de semanas de no hacerles caso alguno, aunque por ello no me quejo de mi situación…

Aun debe de haber algo comestible en el refrigerador, pienso tras levantarme, inhalando algo de yerba que estaba en una mesita de noche, tras unos segundos ceso mi caminar, riéndome de mi ingenuidad, por haber recordado que hace apenas un par de días gaste lo último que se podría decir era comestible, dentro de él, suspirando derrotado me doy media vuelta, mientras camino lentamente hacía mi habitación y me tiro en el colchón que yace sobre el sobre el suelo, al que llamo cama, la cual tiene las sábanas manchadas y rasgadas acompañadas de manchas que no puedo recordar ni menos diferenciar, con un par de resortes saliendo entre las esquinas de esta, no me quejo, porque mientras pueda descansar en él, por lo menos un rato de mi estúpida vida estoy agradecido…

_Recapitulando un poco mi vida aun no logró pensar nada claramente, o al menos en pensar en cómo seguir adelante…_

Las paredes del cuarto que en el cual estoy están llenas de grafitis, recuerdos de mi pasado como ex-cantante de mi antigua banda, pedazos escombro caídos por doquier, por culpa de mis momentos de furia en las cuales no logré controlarme y lo golpee con lo que tenía a la mano destrozándolas…

Tras decidirme un poco, apenas levantándome, logrando hacer uso de mí fuerza y me levantó tras estar al menos unas 6 horas divagando entre mis recuerdos…

Caminando entre la completa oscuridad que rodea mi deteriorada habitación, con apenas un par de luces parpadeantes que amenazan con apagarse, iluminando tenuemente los pasillos…

Caminando entre un par de roedores que pasan de largo entre mis zapatos, logró llegar a la cocina la cual no ha cambiado su aspecto en nada en estos últimos meses, buscando algo que comer recuerdo que no queda nada más que un cartón de leche algo rancia pero pasable para poder llamarla cena…

Sin ánimo alguno cojo la caja de leche y la vierto en un vaso de vidrio, teniendo cuidado de no manchar más el piso de la cocina de lo sucia que ya está en sí misma, miro detenidamente mis uñas mientras sirvo mi vaso de leche, las cuales están todas pintadas de negro, adornadas con anillos de plata con calaveras y cicatrices, suspiro con fuerza, molesto por pensar en cómo me las hice, tire lo que sería mi bebida, mientras gritó.

- ¡No soporto más esto!...

Mientras volteo mi mirada, logró ver mi reflejo frente al tostador metálico que está en la barra del desayunador, me doy cuenta que mi aspecto no ha cambiado en nada, mis pelos siguen teñidos de negros y desaliñados como siempre, mis oscuras ojeras ocultas por el maquillaje negro que acostumbro usar, mis ojos negros por los lentes de contacto que tengo…

Evitando más contacto con mi reflejo, camino hacia la sala, y me dejo caer sobre el piso, frente a lo que era mi antigua televisión, la cual había estropeado por haberle arrojado toda una botella de tequila cuando comencé con este estilo de vida…

Sacando del bolsillo de mi pantalón, mi caja de cigarros de siempre, y lo prendo con mi encendedor de mano, esperando que la nicotina pueda nublar mis problemas un poco… tras un par de aspiraciones, las cuales eran comunes para mí, me doy cuenta de mi realidad…

_**Todo es mental…**_

Susurro… mientras me levanto y apago el cigarro contra la planta de mi zapato, camino hasta las ventanas selladas con viejos periódicos, las cuales sellé desde que entre en este estado, en el cual no soporte más y llegue a mi limite cayendo al borde de la locura, evitando tener contacto alguno con la sociedad, poco a poco fui excluyéndome, ahora me doy cuenta lo estúpido que fueron mis acciones, y que realmente fui un idiota por caer en esto, todo por culpa de una chica a la cual le importo un comino mis sentimientos…

Quité con frenesí y furia los periódicos, desgarrándolos de coraje, intentando que al menos, eso pueda regresarme algo de compostura…

Miró como poco a poco se filtran los rayos de Sol por las ventanas, dejando al descubierto restos de basura, comida, ropa mía y de mis ocasionales compañías nocturnas… _**pero todo cambiara**_… susurro, mientras intento pensar en un futuro…

Levantando todo en bolsas negras de llenas de basura, quitando pedazo a pedazo lo que representaba el pasado oscuro que llevaba sobre mis hombros, un pasado al cual me habían mantenido encadenado, manchando cada vez más a mi sucia alma negra, lastimándola cada vez más duro, con cada lágrima que derramaba, recordándolo cada vez, con cada una de las chicas con las que me acosté, recordando en cada una de ellas en su cara, sus expresiones, sus gemidos, su todo… siendo un completo idiota por ello, lastimándolas, quería que sufrieran como yo sufrí, me convertí en todo un patán, pero… eso fue sólo el inició, quería hacerle sufrir que sintiera todo el daño que sentí tras ser la burla de todos aquella noche…

Sacando de mi vista los restos de drogas, los que fueron los inicios de mis adicciones, pensándolo un poco, creo que fue una forma idiota de quitarme poco a poco la salud y la vida, que a la larga me la quitaban…

Moviendo algunos mueves y anaqueles que no habían sufrido graves daños, los acomode en sus lugares originales, tras un par de horas de estar moviéndolos de aquí por allá y limpiar sin parar, puedo decir que quedo algo presentable.

-Por fin logró ver el suelo de mi apartamento

-Digo, mientras recuerdo que tras meses de llevar esa vida, apenas me doy cuenta que este sólo el primer paso para vencer está inseguridad…

Quitando mi camisa, dejó al descubierto mi piel sumamente blanca y pálida, la cual está llena de cicatrices y marcas, las cuales oculto fervientemente ante todos incluso de mí, aunque por el momento mi algo tonificado cuerpo no ha cambiado nada, siento que incluso teniendo este físico no soy nada…

Mis brazos llenos de marcas de cortadas, y llena de pulseras con púas, las cuales retiro para poder limpiar cómodamente mi cocina, comenzando a lavar los trastes que aun tienen restos de sushi, y fideos instantáneos, levanto los restos de platos rotos y limpio las paredes manchadas con mugre en ella, quitando papales, llegó a la sala y miro los murales de grafitis que están por las paredes, tomando botes de pintura de un cuarto anexo y herramientas para comenzar la transformación…

Pintándolas de colores decentes, rojo, blanco y toques de amarillo, dejo que el sonido de mi viejo teclado inunde la habitación y me dé algo de tranquilidad mientras continuo…

Voy frente al baño y tras limpiarlo con sumo trabajo, miro mi apariencia nuevamente…

_-Creó que es hora de un cambio…_

-Suspiro mientras tomo un par de tijeras y recorto mechones de mi rebelde cabello, y me corto los brazaletes de cuero y cadenas que adornan mi persona, me lavo la cara repetidamente mientras me quito los restos de delineador y sombra de mis ojos, acodándome mi cabello a una nueva imagen, viéndome frente al espejo creo que es suficiente, corriendo a mi cuarto saco mi viejo baúl en la cual había ocultado mis ropas antiguas, logrando encontrar un polo amarillo me lo coloco tapándome los múltiples tatuajes en mi espalda…

Tras poner en _paz _mi departamento me siento completamente exhausto sobre mi sillón en la sala, me doy cuenta que todo lo que viví, cada segundo de haberlo perdido por una reverenda idiotez, me hicieron perder un año de escuela, un año que recuperare…

Perdí amigos, antiguos miembros de mi banda, y sobre todo, el mundo entero se olvido de mí, _**Len Kagamine **_un chico que no creé en el amor y que nunca más sentirá nada así por nadie, no después que esa ramera de coletas me destruyera, pero, eso está por verse…

* * *

_**Richy Escor Adiós:**_ Bueno me despido señores, aun así mañana o estos días subiré pronto la continuación así que sin más nos vemos… hasta la próxima…


	2. Media Vida

_**Richy Escor:** _Hola de nuevo, soy Richy Escor amigos de Fanfiction, bueno no soy tan nuevo, pero ni tan experimentado en escribir Fics, pero me gusta escribir, y para las personas que les encanto el prólogo de mi Fic: Narcisista Spice!, pues les tengo una sorpresa, ¡Exacto!, este es el primer capítulo, y sé que algunos no les gustara, pero les aseguro que en el siguiente, les dejara helados a todos, pero por lo pronto, los dejo, disfruten, y recuerden saludos y agradecimientos al final…

_Summary…_

Viviendo en inseguridad, pasando de cama en cama, probando drogas sin fin, sintiendo cada vez más soledad, nunca me imagine conocer a una chica que siempre estuviera sonriendo, acercándose a mi insistentemente, la alejo de mi cortante y borde, me niego a sentir algo tan estúpido el amor un maldito sentimiento, viviendo en este disfraz, me doy cuenta de que todo es mental RinXLen

_Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?..._

_¿Mereceré un Review?..._

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.- Media Vida**_

Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, soy hijo de un par de padres que nunca velaron por mí, aunque debo decir que el hecho de que ambos prácticamente me hayan abandonado al comienzo de mi adolescencia, para seguir sus sueños egoístas de viajar por el mundo, a costas de una vida llena de apuestas, drogas y alcohol, y aunque aclaro que a mis 14 años mi vida nunca les haya interesado, tratándome siempre de manera cortante y fría conmigo, claro no reniego de ellos, pues me dieron la vida, pero no por eso justifica que me convierta en su marioneta a quien pueden usar y tratar sin importar nada….

Aunque quién lo diría que yo Len Kagamine, un joven prodigio en la música y con un brillante futuro por delante, talentoso en los estudios, y claro un buen deportista, cambiara radicalmente su forma de vida en un giro de más de 180°, ¿Increíble, dirán, cierto?, se preguntaran el cómo comenzaron las cosas, pero la verdad, una sólo cosa les diré… que fue algo que a mis _amigos, _conocidos y por supuesto a mi mismo nos tomaron por sorpresa…

No logrando soportar la vida que vivía con mis padres, decidí hacer mi vida sólo, logré alejarme de su yugo, por supuesto, aunque la respuesta tajante y desinteresada de mis padres fue algo que ya me esperaba, solo cruzando un par de palabras conmigo me arrojaron mensualmente un fajo de billetes como si fuera basura, siendo esa la única respuesta de su parte, por lo que desaparecí para ellos, viviendo sólo, conseguí un departamento en Tokio, algo no tan grande pero cómodo, me fui acostumbrando a una vida pacífica. Seguí siendo bueno en los estudios y logré unirme a una banda escolar, que poco a poco sin darme cuenta, tras unos meses se fue convirtiendo en algo grande, y claro todos los integrantes me eligieron para ser el líder de los _**Rayos Oscuros, **_aunque en un comienzo no quería serlo, pero gracias al ambiente en el que estamos fue muy agradable acepte con una sonrisa.

Pero nuestra banda que fue creciendo a nivel local, ganando popularidad, debo decir que nunca había logrado algo grande por mí mismo, y mucho menos como saber manejar el ser centro de atención de algo, por primera vez en mi vida, pero ahora me doy cuenta lo difícil que es, y aunque en mi caso fue algo siniestro, como si el mismo destino conspirara en mi contra, las acciones que sucederían eso me llevaron a pensar, que mi destino estaba marcado… porque un día tras una presentación, en el teatro regional, frente a un árbol de sakura, la conocí, una chica, a la cual ante mi perspectiva destilaba un aura algo diferente…

_Dicen que un ser humano es capaz de distinguir momentos de peligro en forma de estímulos naturales, debo decir que el que lo descubrió fue un maldito embustero, porque, se le olvidó decir que no solo puede sentir peligro, si no que significaba el final de uno, o en mi caso, el fin de la vida que conozco, que me llevó hasta el punto de querer gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos, que la vida que estaba viviendo era sólo un maldito sueño, que de un momento a otro se transformaba en una pesadilla, y que a cada segundo que pasaba se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más oscura…_

Reconozco, que esa chica, teniendo una cara de santa, pero cuerpo de diabla, era algo que para un inexperto en el amor como yo no sabía diferenciar, por lo que siendo víctima de las circunstancias acepte, y me convertí en su novio, restaba decir que esa ramera fue mi primera _novia, _una a la cual, se dedicaba a sólo jugar con los chicos, de una manera cínica y fría, y lo que averigüe después de que rompiera conmigo, era algo muy horrible e inimaginable…

La _**Diabla**__, _el sobrenombre que se había ganado, siempre con una sonrisa y balanceando su par de coletas aguamarinas…

Pareciendo ser un ángel del cielo, y siendo sincero, por su maldita culpa, pienso que ahora dichas criaturas no existen, me confundí tras verla por primera vez, confiando ciegamente en ella, obsequiándole todo lo que podía, jamás siéndole infiel, siendo en todo momento un caballero…

Pero, tras un día, como era su juego, descubrí su bipolaridad, que como un par de dados, iban cambiando a cada instante de manera que no me quedaba de otra, que estar soportando sus burlas y maltratos, así como sus juegos sádicos y humillantes…

Ese maldito día no lo olvidare nunca, mi integridad peligro al igual que mataste mi orgullo, y sobre todo aplastaste mi dignidad, te lo juro _**Miku Hatsune, **_apreté mis puños y me prepare…

Me dolió como no te lo imaginas, termine pegándole a la pared sin cesar, soportando el dolor insoportable sobre mis nudillos, mis dedos sangrantes y morados por los golpes, haciendo que olvidara todo poco a poco…

_Mis metas, mis sueños, poco a poco se fueron marchitando, mis sentimientos cada vez más fríos…_

_Pensando solamente en ti… _

**La vida es extraña, y prueba de eso es que me hiciste tanto daño, **

**Mi corazón dañado, nunca se curó, con el transcurrir de este par de años… **

**Comprendí finalmente que después de la tormenta viene la miseria…**

**Y que todo este tiempo soporte a una ramera rastrera, que me hizo cambiar…**

**Y a mi alma desgarrar…**

* * *

Tras unas semanas de aislamiento, me levante de mi cama, y mire a mi aspecto desmejorado; las ojeras debajo de mis ojos, los cuales eran residuos de todas esas noches que me pasé pensando, reflexionando y finalmente aceptando, que perdí por ti hasta la última gota de mi alma… recordando esos labios rosados, por si no lo sabías eran tu mejor arma, nunca me quise enamorar de una persona así, nunca imagine que fuera posible que existiera siquiera alguien así, una que se pasa enamorando a quien quiera y cuando quiera…

Pero una cosa es segura, el próximo chico que caiga contigo será sólo para ti una pérdida de tiempo, se que no se creerá al demonio que acepto, sin saber lo que le ha de esperar…

Todo lo nuestro se terminó… y todo tan sólo es historia antigua, sabes bien que el pasado ya pasó, que el amor ya se murió, se fue disolviendo en mis llantos y ahora olvidando y odiando tus recuerdos, para morirme más lento…

¡No soportándolo más!, me levante y salí de mi departamento, recorriendo calles, avenidas, y lugares de índole poco moral y aceptable, me hice un juramento a mí mismo, el cambiar y ser otra persona, tanto en mi forma de ser, cómo en mi exterior, un nuevo look, algo que fuera radical y que no pudieran reconocerme, como señal de mi cambio…

Cambie mi cabello rubio, a color negro, color de la muerte y el olvido; mis ojos azules, los escondí tras unos lentes de contacto negros, cambiando mi aspecto, cumplí con mi primera etapa, todo para la segunda etapa, el cual era el motivo de mi vida, el cual era obtener venganza, mi desquite contra la _**Diabla, **_pero…

Para mi sorpresa, ella no me reconocía, al estar frente a ella, diciendo su discursito mediocre, intentó que cayera por ella, pero…

Ese día descubrí algo, al ver como su sonrisa se torció, y su semblante se arrugaba, pude ver como por primera vez en su vida, su perplejidad e _ira,_ un hombre la rechazo, siendo aquel niño de 16 años, frente a una chica de 17 que con aires de reina fue ultrajada y dejada en ridículo ante todos, obteniendo un poco de venganza aprendí que el sentimiento de _soberbia, _era uno de los que más amo…

_**Aunque…**_

En ese instante descubrí un enorme problema en mí…

El cual fue que sin darme cuenta, que comencé a jugar el mismo juego de ella, me deje llevar por la _lujuria_, ciego de razones, llevándome a chicas, una tras otra, podía adivinar sus pensamientos frágiles y honestos, ellas pensaban en mí como un caballero azul, en una brillante armadura, pero no se imaginaban que era todo lo contrario, siendo peor que un lobo hambriento, uno que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, cegado por la _ira _de no haber logrado mi cometido con la diabla, porque su orgullo, y su carácter eran muy tan fuertes que días después de estar en mi rutina diaria, ella me devolvió el golpe, y de la peor manera posible, eso no lo olvidare, me engañaste, intentando cambiar tu cabello, no lo vi venir, pero la _envidia y gula _en la que había caído, me hicieron ser esclavo de ellas, en forma de drogas, alcoholes y cosas peores, mi nombre casi llego a la par con el suyo, el _**Spice! **_siendo un chico de 18 años, que dejaba sin aire a las chicas que me veían pasar, pero en los últimos meses, me quebré, caí en una depresión al darme cuenta que aquel Len Kagamine, un chico rubio y de azules ojos, había sido olvidado, me di cuenta que este nuevo Le Kagamine era para todos alguien que _**no era**_él…

Mi vida era una mentira, vivía una _**Media Vida **_en la cual todas y cada una de mis acciones eran sin irrazonables y sentido, dejándome llevar por el libertinaje y la mala vida, las malas compañías, el destrozo de mi banda, y lo peor de todo… **Perdiendo un año de escuela…**

Sé que es algo idiota, pero por esta vida de Spice!, pagué el preció, caí en un estado narcisista, me amé a mi mismo idiotamente pensando en que eso me haría mejor persona, pero…

Me transformé en un _**Narcisista Spice!...**_

* * *

Tras olvidar un poco de mi pasado, me levanto de mi habitación la cual tiene un color blanco y amarillo, teniendo, ahora 19 años, me preparo para cursar de nuevo el segundo año de universidad, por culpa de haberme perdido un año, pero… no hay nada que lamentar ahora, tomando una ligera ducha, y colocándome mi chaqueta negra, y una ropa casual oscura, me mire al espejo antes de partir…

Mi cabello sigue teniendo un color negro, mis ojos, oscuros, y mi coleta de siempre, suspirando con pesadez, de sólo imaginarme estar de nuevo en un salón… claro, como un nuevo estudiante, pues, mis _amigos _están en un grado superior ahora, por lo que no tengo idea alguna de cómo sentirme ante esta nueva situación, pero… tomando las llaves de mi motocicleta del llavero, me subo y presiono el acelerador, rumbo a la universidad Vocaloid All Stars, anexa a las industrias Crypton, de las cuales mis _padres _son socios, por lo que, desde que cambie mi imagen todos creen que aquel chico rubio desapareció, pero lo que nadie sabe es que siempre estuvo ahí, y ahora quiere venganza contra la persona que lo transformo así, y como su _kuhai _tendré la dicha de hacerle la vida imposible a _Hatsune-senpai…_

Aunque claro, algo que nunca olvidare, es haber visto a una rubia con el pelo largo transitar por la calle, por lo visto tenía los ojos vacios, y caminaba justo en medio de la calle, pude ver sus facciones delicadas, y su pelo ondear por el viento, pero no era tiempo de pensar en estas cosas, justo en el momento en el momento que me acercaba, cerca de ella se estaba acercando velozmente hacía ella un tracto camión que cargaba vigas de acero, lo último que grité antes de acelerar fue a fondo fue…

**_-¡Tonta Rubia!, ¡Salta!..._**

Antes de derrapar y caer de la moto, mientras un rastro de sangre manchaba el pavimento…

* * *

Richy Escor Se Despide: Pues se que los deje algo molestos con el final del capítulo, pero quería recalcar el porqué de la actitud de Len, y por supuesto dejar para el próximo el _encuentro _esperado, pero si les gusto algo, no se desanimen, sé que les encantara, y compensare, bueno…

**Kokiswis:** Sí, verdad son geniales, y sin duda son para escuchar a todo volumen en tu habitación mientras tus vecinos se quejan, je, je, ok no, pero ya tienes una idea verdad, y claro, si en eso tienes razón.

**Mutsumi27:** Espero que te haya gustado, y por supuesto, muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

**Matryoshkah:** Hola senpai, y sí espero que le hay gustado, es que este Len, son muchas transformaciones y nuevas perspectivas que saldrán a la luz a su tiempo, al igual que Rin, que sin duda será la que más tendrá cambios, y no se espera lo que oculta, tras esa sonrisa...

**Cristal12997**: espero que haya descubierto a la responsable del porque de Len, puedo asegurar que lo dedujo, gracias, espero estar a la altura.

**Len-chibi:** Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, y por supuesto que le haya gustado.

** .pachecolopez: **Amiga, si una traición puede hacer mucho daño, pero aún queda mucho de misterio del porque no solamente eso ocurrió...

**Dianis mar:** Si, actualizare seguido, y gracia por la primera en actualizar gracias...

_**Sin más por el momento gracias, hasta la próxima…**_


	3. Contacto Extraño

_**Richy Escor:**_Hola de nuevo, soy Richy Escorpy amigos de Fanfiction, vengo de nueva cuenta para traerles la continuación de mi Fic: Narcisista Spice!, sé que a muchos les habrá molestado que me haya tardado tanto, pero surgieron problemas e imprevistos, pero por fin logré tomar un Break y gracias a él les traigo el siguiente **capítulo número 2:** _**Contacto Extraño, **_que como prometí los dejara helados, y algunos les gustara el final de este, pero algunos odiaran el inicio, pero es importante para darle realce, aun así les tengo una propuesta, mándenme Reviews para saber si quieren que actualice algún proyecto que tengo, para subirlo, pues tengo algunos capítulos listos y es por ello que díganme para saber, recuerden que su opinión que es muy importante… por lo pronto, los dejo, disfruten, saludos y agradecimientos al final…

_Summary…_

Viviendo en inseguridad, pasando de cama en cama, probando drogas sin fin, sintiendo cada vez más soledad, nunca me imaginé conocer a una chica que siempre estuviera sonriendo, acercándose a mi insistentemente, la alejo de mi cortante y borde, me niego a sentir algo tan estúpido el amor un maldito sentimiento, viviendo en este disfraz, me doy cuenta de que todo es mental RinXLen

_Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?..._

_¿Mereceré un Review?..._

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans.**_

* * *

_**Contacto Extraño **_

Caminando por un parque del centro de Tokio al salir del metro de la estación Shibuya, seguí mi camino lentamente por entre la multitud que ingresaba al transporte, intentando mantener mi bajo perfil, cosa realmente difícil desde que llegué de nuevo a esta ciudad, aunque pensándolo detenidamente, creo que mi largo cabello rubio era lo que más sobresalía, llamaba más la atención de lo que yo hubiese querido, por lo que innumerables miradas estaban fijadas en mí con cada paso que daba…

_-¡Que pedazo de idiotas!..._

Maldecía internamente, realmente odiaba eso, acaso eso malditos cerdos, ¿Sólo se fijaban en la imagen?...

Poco podía importarme, eso era algo que había aprendido desde hace un par de años, aunque por alguna razón presentía desde hace rato que algo estaba mal…

Haciendo caso a mi instinto, mantuve mi cabeza tapada con el gorro de mi sudadera color beige, mirando cada segundo con detenimiento todo a mí alrededor, todo por culpa de un maldito mensaje que me había llegado esa misma mañana…

**Solecito mío… ahora estoy en Tokio, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que te encuentre, así que no me extrañes, que tu adorado **_Ice _**te hará compañía pronto, cuídate mi dulce niña…**

Eso, no era posible, me negué al recordar a ese maldito pervertido, nunca pude comprenderlo, incluso su extraña presencia y su forma de ser me resultaba repulsiva, pero, aun así, agradecía que tuviera algo de tiempo para buscar una solución a este problema, tener a un acosador como él era todo un calvario, y sobre todo, negar ese maldito pasado que seguía cargando era una marca oscura en mi alma…

Pero…

No pude seguir mi camino, porque de un momento a otro sentí dolor en toda la extensión de mi espalda, sintiendo mucha presión en mis muñecas por la fuerza del golpe, me quedé aturdida por unos instantes, hasta que recuperarme de la conmoción, lo que no me esperaba era quedarme helada y sin palabras…

.

_Pero hay algo que les preguntaré… ¿Han sentido alguna vez, que el mismísimo demonio está frente a ustedes, ocultándose debajo de esa sonrisa, ocultando su verdadero ser?..._

Y créanme… decirle sólo demonio, le queda corto, sentí su respiración fuerte y jadeante sobre mí, su voz profunda me hizo cerrar los ojos por instinto, acercándose a mi oreja fui sintiendo su aliento, el cual se encontraba agitado, cercándose más por toda la extensión de mi cuello, me fue susurrando un par de palabras cargadas de lujuria que me _helaron _al instante al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre mi piel…

-Mi dulce chiquilla, mi perfecto rayo de Sol, ¡Por fin te he encontrado!... -Colocando su rostro entre mis cabellos, aspiro mi aroma con fuerza y desesperación, mientras comenzaba colocar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, restringiendo mis movimientos momentáneamente…

Sintiendo mi pulso parar por un instante, llenándome de miedo me quedé estática en mi lugar con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí como comenzaba a pasar sus manos por mi espalda, al contacto miles de horribles recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, intentando no pensar cada gritó y golpe eran claros, uno tras otro, sinfín…

_**¡No!... ¡Detente!... ¡Odio que me trates así!... Cállense todos… ¡Dejen de decirme así!**_

_**-No tienes de otra, **__**redondo**__** solecito, tú no puedes evitar que nos divirtamos…**_

Por un instante su peso lo sentí lejano, por lo que teniendo esta oportunidad, por lo que logrando dar media vuelta lo enfrente…

Mis ojos verdes contra los azules de él, por un instante me sorprendió al ver que no le importara que hubiera salido de su control, bajando su rostro dio un suspiro corto.

Intentaba mantener mi postura, y aunque me temblaran el cuerpo, me fui serenando y manteniendo la calma, evitando que mi rostro delatara mi miedo, por lo que tomando algo de potencia le lancé un golpe al estómago, con una de mis piernas, pero…

Él, al sentir el golpe, su semblante no cambio en lo absoluto, ante mi pude ver con algo de asombró como poco a poco comenzaba a mostrarme una sonrisa, la cual fue creciendo hasta la extensión de oreja a oreja, al parecer ni siquiera se inmuto por el golpe, seguía en la misma posición, quitando de su estómago mi pierna, me guiño un ojo y negó con un dedo mientras me daba pequeños regaños…

-Rinny, Rinny, Rinny, ya te he dicho que no es bonito que una dama de tu clase se porte así…

Mirándome divertido, durante un par de segundos, sintiendo dolor de repente, porque el masoquista me a agarro nuevamente de mis brazos y me empujó de nuevo contra el árbol, sintiendo su aliento cerca de mi cuello que me hizo que me llenara de miedo y hablando apenas entre susurros, él fue lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con fuerza, ante mis quejidos el sólo fue aplicando más fuerza, causándome un dolor muy agudo, sonriendo me susurro en el oído mientras jugaba con mi oreja, me quedaba estática en mí lugar, intentando ignorar sus toques y sobre todo ignorando todos los malditos recuerdos que seguían invadiendo mi mente con cada segundo que pasaba…

-Oh… por favor mi pequeña niña, tranquila, no tienes idea de lo difícil que me resulto encontrarte, tarde casi dos semanas en localizarte, y desde entonces no he sabido de ti, y ahora que te encuentro déjame divertirme, porque aun veo en ti aquella niñita indefensa –Quitando de su cara un par de mechones, continuo -Así que por favor déjame protegerte…

El escuchar sus absurdas e hipócritas que resultaban sus palabras malditas palabras, hacían que apretara los puños de rabia e impotencia, al recordar que él fue uno de los primeros que me golpeó y me ridiculizo, y sobre todo, tras _**cambiar**_**,** creí todo me iría mejor, pero… que equivocada estaba… soporté su acoso por casi 3 años, no más, no más, apreté más mis puños, ya había tenía suficiente de eso, no soportaría más esa actitud suya…

Tras unos segundos, escuche el sonido de un móvil sonando, pero lo ignoraba y evitaba centrarse en el tono insistente del aparato, pero tras estar varios minutos de estar sonando sin cesar, se hartó y golpeando la base del árbol con una de sus manos, tomo su teléfono de su bolsillo de su chaqueta azul y gritó enojado:

-¿Se puede saber que rayos quieres?... -¡Deja de joderme el momento!... ya… ya… no te enojes… mira, es fácil, sólo dame unos segundos –mientras hablaba con alguien por él aparato, se iba alejaba de mi poco a poco, mientras se reacomodaba la corbata de la escuela, la cual he había aflojado cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello, aun sentía en mi piel sus toques que me resultaban asquerosos, y horribles, me hacían sentir sucia y aunque nunca las cosas nunca habían pasado a mayores, él siempre fue así, tratándome de esa manera, me resultaba imposible moverme o evitarlo, porque sufría… había algo que evitaba que pudiera moverme, cómo si me quedara de piedra al solo escuchar su nombre…

Aquel chico aún mantenía la llamada mientras se reía felizmente, estando sus ojos sobre mí debes en cuando, sintiendo sus profundos ojos azules recorrerme con lujuria, lo odiaba, no pude evitar sentirme débil y frágil, aun después de tanto tiempo, **lo seguiría odiando, **de un momento a otro, corrió hacia mí y me beso una mejilla, sonriendo cínicamente, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacía el otro lado del parque, lejos de mi vista, gritando al aire…

-_Nos veremos luego mi muñequita…_

Me quedé tiesa, no pude evitar caerme en mi lugar, abrazándome a mí misma, quería llorar y de alguna manera desahogarme, pero mi cuerpo actuó de manera autónoma y se levantó, caminando sin rumbo fijo por el parque, no sabía lo que hacía… sólo sentía en esos momentos la necesidad de irme lo más que pueda de ahí. No soportaba eso, siempre que veía ese cabello extravagante y escuchaba esa maldita voz, hacían que todo mi cuerpo se tensara y no reaccionara, quedando siempre perdida en mis recuerdos, no me di cuenta en que momento, pero ahora me encontraba transitando por el medio de la calle, vi por un instante a un lado de la calle la señal de peatones en rojo, y al darme la vuelta escuche repetidamente un fuerte claxon que provenía de un tracto camión, que conducía hacía mí con una gran velocidad…

Por un momento, me imagine que ese sería mi fin, claro, era algo más que obvio que una chica como yo, sufriera algún final así, era de esperarse, nadie me recordaría, ni mucho menos lloraría por mí, aunque creo que tal vez, mi primo si sufriría de forma momentánea, pero aún tenía a mi tía que le haría compañía, en el extranjero…

Estando pensando en mi trágico final, que no me percaté de que tan cerca estaba el camión de mí, cerrando mis ojos me prepare para el impacto, me apreté a mí misma con fuerza, y susurre al viento antes de despedirme de esta vida…

_-Al menos tuve la dicha de ser feliz por un instante _

_En el cual conocí a la persona de mi vida, _

_Fue algo tan hermoso, aquel chico dulce y grandioso,_

_Mi senpai, aquel que siempre me protegió…_

_Mí adorado…_

No pude terminar mi despedida, por el abrupto sonido de un motor acelerando a toda velocidad, acompañado de un grito estridente y fuerte, que hizo que rompiera mis pensamientos, y volteé hacía atrás y quedándome atónita al ver aquel joven el cual gritó de repente…

_**-¡Tonta Rubia!, ¡Salta!...**_

Fue lo último que escuche en ese instante, porque al siguiente, sentí como un par de brazos me apretaban fuertemente por la cintura, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, escuche el fuerte estruendo casi al mismo tiempo del metal contra metal seguido del sonido de llantas frenando abruptamente, así como el gritó de muchas personas que al hablar y gritar a la vez me produjeron un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero… lo que más me dejó helada fue sentir por unos breves instantes algo viscoso y espeso caer en mi cabeza, de alguna forma logré abrir mis ojos por un instantes, y mire una cabellera negra moviéndose fuertemente contra el viento, aunque estaba apenas cubierta por un casco que estaba medio destrozado, mirando más abajo, mis ojos se posaron en un par de ojos negros completamente oscuros, los cuales se veía hermosos, que por un instante me hicieron pensar como si se tratara de misma calma uno siente en una noche de luna llena cuando la mira fijamente; tras cerrarlos nuevamente, todo se puso oscuro…

No sé cuánto paso, pero al abrirlos, al instante me sorprendió el olor de la gasolina y de hule quemado presente, que se estaba esparciendo fuertemente por el aire, intentando abrir los ojos nuevamente, miré hacia atrás una y otra vez, intentando literalmente asimilar aquel panorama frente a mis ojos…

Una motocicleta negra –no es por presumir, pero noté que se trataba de una MV Augusta F4CC- de carreras o al menos lo que queda de esta, pues la parte delantera se encontraba debajo del tracto camión, el cual tenía el parabrisas completamente destrozado, y con el par de llantas delanteras ponchadas, producto de estar encima de la motocicleta, la cual aun marcaba sus luces intermitentes. De un momento a otro, el conductor estaba bajando de aquel transporte, gritando y empujando a los espectadores y peatones que estaban en su camino, mientras se perdía de mi vista a lo lejos…

La multitud rápidamente se estaba congregando en el lugar, mientras algunos tomaban fotografías con sus celulares, y otros llamaban a la ambulancia con los mismos…

Desde el momento en que me puse de pie, supuse que estaba en problemas, una sensación de agonía recorrió mi cuerpo. Dando ligeros suspiros intente calmarme, pero de pronto un par de brazos me sostuvieron de repente, restringiendo mis movimientos…

-¡Hoe! –Una voz me llamó, mientras analizaba lo que pasaba, me quede sin habla al notar la intensa mirada que tenía al frente -¿Te ha pasado algo?... –me preguntó mientras me tomaba con cuidado, y me colocaba con delicadeza sobre la acera…

Mientras me estaba revisando me di cuenta que se trataba de aquel chico que hace un par de segundos me había tomado a la mitad de la calle y me había salvado, nunca nadie había sentido preocupación antes por mí, por lo que al ver como su semblante destilaba preocupación, mi voz cargada con un gran nerviosismo, logré apenas balbucear un par de palabras, que resultaron un poco coherentes…

-¿Q…ué…e… dí…í…í…ce…e…? –Intente parecer buena y sonreír, aunque tuve que bajar mi cabeza que estaba completamente sonrojada por mirarlo, observé cómo sus ojos se abrieron por mi exclamación, acercándose a mí, colocó su frente contra la mía, al contacto sentí un calor subir por mi cuerpo, era algo extraño lo sentía tan cálido y nostálgico, su aroma que desprendía su chaqueta me hizo caer ante su mirada, de forma tan natural, me agarro con más dulzura mi cintura mientras pasaban los segundos, que parecía cada vez más lentos, se despegó de mi mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y me lo daba.

Mientras lo veía más cerca me di cuenta que se estaba quitando su chaqueta negra dejando expuesto su cuerpo, algo tonifico y perfecto, mirando más fijamente pude deducir que casi tendríamos la misma edad, pero al dejar de pensar en esas cosas, me fije que de su cabeza y parte de su hombro izquierdo descendía sangre, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces me levante y le coloque aquel pañuelo que me había dado. Él por un momento me miro con desconfianza, pero regreso su mirada hacía el suelo, tras unos segundos pareció que mi tacto le molesto y con una mano me quitó de su herida.

-Tengo 19 años, y creo que sé cuidarme sólo –Exclamo con un tono irritado, mientras intentaba reincorporarse, con mucho esfuerzo lo mire mientras se tambaleaba débilmente, me detuve un momento al mirar cerca de mí un camino de sangre que conducía hasta nosotros, asustada y temiendo por él lo mire.

-Entiéndalo, por favor, debe tener cuidado, por favor descanse un momento –Intentaba que me escuchara, pero él me miraba fuertemente, aquel par de cristales negros estaban clavados en mí, me sentí un poco indefensa ante esta, pues nuestras miradas se había cruzado…

Tras unos segundos suspirando, él se acercó lentamente hacia mí…

-¿Se ha herido en algún sitio? –Pregunto con voz pausada y pesada, mientras me tomaba por una de mis manos.

-El tobillo izquierdo –Le dije, intentando convencerme que mi hilo de voz era por el pequeño dolor que sentía que por su cercanía, por un momento al verlo más de cerca me quede perdida mirándolo…

-Será mejor que cuando llegué la ambulancia la examinen, no se preocupe por mí, simplemente después me las apañare.

Aquel comentario hizo que regresara a la realidad, y me di cuenta que se estaba yendo.

-¡Espera! –Grité.

-¿Qué? –Me respondió indiferente y de forma tajante.

Pensándolo mejor, sólo mire hacia abajo y me sentí un poco mal que me contestara así, por lo que sólo susurre apenas –Olvídelo, me encuentro bien…

Me sorprendió que tras unos segundos subiera su mirada y gritará.

-¿Por qué no dejas de actuar? -Caminado hacía mi de nuevo me miro de frente, mientras me levanto mi rostro con una de sus manos.

Mientras nuestras miradas estaban sobre el otro él me fue regañando.

-Está más que claro que no se encuentra bien, y no trate de negarlo, su piel esta pálida como una hoja y no ha dejado de temblar desde que la salve.

Puse un puchero por su mirada de molestia y avance un par de pasos hacia adelante, aunque resultaran ser sólo algunos leves pasos, me dolieron y casi me hicieron perder el equilibrio, pero antes de caerme me detuve y lo mire…

-¿Lo ve?, estoy completamente bien, está exagerando, mírese usted es el que está realmente mal –Señalando sus heridas él me gruño negando fuertemente, acercándome a él, le susurre mientras llegaba.

-Por favor reconsidérelo, esperemos que la ambulancia llegué y lo atienda, por… fa…v...

No logré terminar mi oración porque me resbalé, y me pase a caer de no ser por un par de brazos que me tomaron de nuevo por la cintura. Aquel chico en unos segundos me había salvado otra vez, golpeándose el contra el suelo en vez de mí, aturdido por el golpe se quedó allí de espaldas, intentando recuperar el aliento, conmigo encima.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunte temiendo por sus heridas, quedando a centímetros de su rostro, me fui quedando frente a él a milímetros de rozarlo.

-Sí, sí, muy bien –me respondió sobándose lentamente su cabeza, de forma infantil, mientras se apartaba algunos mechones de su cabello, me sonroje por sus acciones, realmente se veía atractivo.

-¿Y usted?, dígame… -Mirándome de forma protectora me vio y me quito un par de mechones que ocultaban parte mi cara. Haciéndome un lado, me acomode sobre su brazo que tenía extendido y sentí toda la calidez que me ofrecía su cuerpo, soltando un par de ligeras carcajadas, me parecía muy lindo y divertido ver como su cara se tornó desentendida y ajena de que tenía algo desarreglado su cabello…

* * *

Me encontraba sin habla, no entendí en lo absoluto lo que acaba de pasar, en un instante me encontraba acelerando mi motocicleta para salvar a una chica a la cual nunca he visto en mi vida, y al otro la estaba ayudando, y aunque me dolieran mi cabeza y parte de mi espalda, nunca había temido tantos cambios de humor por culpa de una chica, no sé porque, pero, al verla en esos momentos como una niña pequeña, que reía como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo, de una forma tan dulce, produciendo un sonido tan bello y melodioso con esa risa tan perfecta; al igual que el ligero aroma que se había impregnado en mi ropa, por tenerla tan cerca la cual era una deliciosa mezcla entre naranjas y cítricos diversos, acompañado de una pizca de gardenias, que me resultaba más que embriagante, al instante recordé, cuando la había tomado rápidamente del camino y salte con ella de mi motocicleta, vi como los rayos del sol la bañaban y le daban un aspecto irreal y hermoso, toque una de sus mejillas con mis manos y la acaricie por la curva de su mentón, no recordaba cómo ni en qué momento, pero ahora la tenía enfrente y fuertemente entre mis brazos…

_**Y…**_

La besó… fue un beso inconsciente e instintivo, algo que fue tornándose apasionado, fuerte y dulce a la vez. Aquel tacto fue como ninguno que _Len Kagamine_, hubiera dado antes, escuchando como aquella linda dama, soltaba un ligero suspiro de placer, sintió gusto por ello y la apretó más fuerte contra él…

Boca contra boca, cuerpo contra cuerpo, pecho contra pecho, cadera contra cadera, sus latidos lentamente se estaban desbordando, a cada segundo que pasaba…

Tomando ligeras pausas, fue restregando y besando lentamente los labios de ella, que le correspondía con la misma intensidad, sus labios cálidos y tan suaves como la seda… que no supo en que instante pero sentía los brazos de su compañera encima de sus hombros apretándolo ligeramente, sintiendo que una ola de emociones que lo estaban desbordando, fue aumentando más sus caricias sobre ella, sobre sus cabellos, su nuca y que poco a poco fue descendiendo por su espalda, sintiéndose desorientado, sintió un deseo indescriptible recorrer todo su cuerpo, necesitaba satisfacerse antes de decaer…

-¿Qué es esto? –Intenté entender lo que pasaba, pero abrí los ojos y me percate que estaba siendo besada por un sujeto al que acabo de conocer, y sobre todo de forma demandante, al intentar querer levantarme me sentí sin fuerza de voluntad de irme, porque de un momento a otro, mi corazón fue acelerándose fuertemente, y sin saber nada más, me deje llevar por lo que sentía en ese instante , ignore a la razón, y lo abrace contra mí, como si mi vida se acabaría en ese mismo instante…

Dejando escapar un ligero gemido, sintió como la boca de su compañero le grita prácticamente permiso para subir de intensidad aquel beso. Escuchando como el chico soltaba un sonido gutural, le reclamo a que ella le entregara la dulzura de su interior.

Sus bocas parecían tener vida propia, en una batalla de conocer hasta el último rincón de la otra, y que el ganador sería el primero que le robara el aliento y la razón al otro….

* * *

Separándose un momento uno del otro, para mirarse a los ojos y recuperar algo de aliento, arriba del pelinegro se encontraba completamente sonroja Rin, respirando entrecortadamente, y Len debajo de ella, mirándola, por un instante se odio, por aquella falta de autocontrol de sí mismo, pero agradecido que al último instante pudo pararlo, teniendo en su pecho las manos suaves de la chica que lo miraba con algo de duda, la miro de nuevo. Sus labios que se abrían de forma entre cortada, palpitando por la intensidad de aquel beso, viéndola de esa forma casi sintió ganas de volver a lanzarse de nuevo hacía ella, de sentir de nuevo aquel tacto de esa piel tan tersa y suave y ese aroma embriagador tan característico de ella que aun podía oler, así como el dulce y exquisito sabor de su boca, aun latente en sus labios…

* * *

Tras unos segundos de mirarse, el chico la aparto con algo de delicadeza y corrió del lugar dejando en la escena a la chica que lo miraba partir, sin siquiera volver su mirada hacia atrás corrió, y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, no quería tener más contacto con ella, y no es porque no le hubiera gustado aquello, es que no se sentía listo para algo así, aun podía sentir de alguna forma aquel dolor que lo embargaba, en ese maldito pasado, pero…

Eso no significaba que no cambiara su forma de ser un _**Narcisista Spice!, **_aunque le estuviera doliendo su cabeza y parte de su espalda y dejara caer sangre por donde pasaba, aun no podía dejar de sentir como su sangre que estaba terriblemente caliente, y su respiración acelerada, intento negar algo que se prohibió a sí mismo, y eso era nunca caer, él era el que lo hacía y ninguna chica jamás lo haría, ser aquel perrito faldero e idiota al que podía maltratar y usar… **¡jamás!...**

* * *

Por un momento, Rin, sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho al sentir como aquel chico corría de ella y se perdía entre la multitud, el sonido de patrullas acercándose y de una ambulancia hicieron que se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo no entendía que rayos acaba de pasar con ella, si nunca se había besado a un chico por su propia voluntad, pero… esto era extraño, le correspondió y lo que es más sintió que mientras más lo besaba, más y más deseaba aquel contacto…

Cuando un par de sujetos con ropas blancas y un par de uniformados se acercaron a ella, preguntándole lo ocurrido, mientras le suministraban los primeros auxilios y le hacían un torniquete y una venda en un brazo y tobillo, asistió a lo que decían y obedeció a sus órdenes…

Tras un par de horas de estar entre el hospital y en la central de policía, de responder a las preguntas de los _azules _quedó libre, pero se le dio instrucciones de que no se preocupara por lo ocurrido, al parecer la culpa fue del conductor, al no percatarse de la luz roja que tenía, y de no verificar sus frenos que tenían signos de desbalance y desgaste, y la moto de su "novio" que como muchos de los espectadores dieron a entender a los oficiales, les sería restituida, pues tenía seguro, así que si pudiera decirle eso sería de mucha ayuda a la policía…

Fue ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ni lo conocía, y mucho menos sabia siquiera su nombre, solo sabía de sus facciones y que era dueño de una bella sonrisa, el oficial algo confundido porque la chica no le diera datos e información, le extendió una billetera que ella acepto con algo de miedo y la abrió, dándose cuenta de que era pertenencia de aquel chico que la salvo…

Mirando con cuidado su interior miro muchas tarjetas de crédito y mucho efectivo de un lado, así como una identificación, la cual ella sacó y miro con detenimiento, en la parte trasera vio la firma y la edad del chico, y al darle la vuelta se quedó helada al ver el nombre de su salvador…

_**-¿Len Kagamine?...**_

Sacando un par de lágrimas de la impresión se pasó a caer de no ser por que logró sujetarse apenas de una de las paredes del pasillo y sonriendo dulcemente apretó la billetera contra ella…

_**-¡Creó que te he encontrado!... **_

* * *

_**Richy-kun Se Despide:**_ oh… se terminó, por el momento, pero tranquilos amigos y senpais, que pronto el siguiente capítulo será subido, está a la mitad, pero sin antes de irme quiero dar las gracias a las personas que hacen esto posible…

**Cristal12997:** Hola, y mucho gusto gracias por su apoyo y su opinión, y tiene razón, me molesta que traten así a Len o a Rin, pero no se preocupe con el transcurrir de la historia le aseguro que habrá revancha… XD

**Kokiswis: **Hola, no me respondió, pero bueno no se preocupe, se le agradece su gran gusto musical. ;)

**Mutsumi27:** Gracia por sus palabras enserio me hacen escribir :3, aun así le aseguro que le encantara más la historia, por supuesto.

**Matryoshkah:** Hola de nueva cuenta senpai, su historia la estoy agregando detalles, y es el 30 de Diciembre, falta mucho, así que por favor deme un poco de tiempo, le aseguro que le gustara; Si son muy sabias sus palabras, pero si no entendió la actitud de Len le aseguro que Rin sabrá cómo sacarlo adelante y sobre todo habrá muchas cambios como le iba diciendo, le aseguro que estoy ansioso por saber, ¡Se su próximo capítulo!, T-T, estoy que lloro de la impaciencia, pero le aseguro que será increíble, XD …

_**Citlalli: **_Hola Amiga Citlalli, para la mala suerte si le paso algo a Len, pero a Rin casi nada de importancia –nada serio- aun así, pues ocurrió y deje una incógnita muy grande al final, espero saber si lo entendiste, pero te conozco y te puedo asegurar que ya creo ya sabes de que se trata…

**Len-chibi:** Lamento las faltas de ortografía pero surgieron imprevisto así como problemas de última hora que no logre darle una correcta revisión, sin embargo, me agrado saber que le gusto, y no, no será un cliché, y no es que no me guste Spice!, pero quiero darle una nueva perspectiva… ¡Gracias! :p

**Dianis mar:** Gracias por las palabras, y mi versión de spice!, será algo jamás visto y quiero que sea así, je, je, pero me alegra saber que fue de su agrado…

**Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai: **Hola, y muchas gracias por el VALOR en serio, je,je, ya me imagino, así de alguna manera son mis padres pero por algo son así sólo quieren lo mejor para nosotros, pero pues en ocasiones me dan permisos para escribir, pero pues por el momento les doy un gran saludo a ti y a tu onee-chan, así que si más nos despedimos, saludos desde Campeche, México…

**Yukiko Kasane Teto**: Hola, no es que Len sea medio emo, es que paso por cosas muy devastadoras que saldrán a relucir mientras más avance la historia, y Rin es linda por donde la veas en eso te doy la razón, y gracias por leerlo, el summary, pues igual me gusto, por lo pronto espero que te haya gustado la continuación, gracias…

_**Bueno amigos, hasta la próxima, y por supuesto me agrada saber que les esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo…**_

_**Matta ne!, Atte: Richy Escorpy… **_


	4. Kanon

_**Richy Escor:** _Hola a todos minna-san, creó que la demora fue mucha, y dadas las circunstancias lamento el retraso, pero antes de que termine el inicio de la semana, tras presentar un muy difícil examen simulador, he tenido algo de tiempo y le he dado los toques finales al siguiente capítulo de: _**Narcisista Spice!**_, capítulo 3, llamado **_Kanon_**, pero tal vez a muchos nos les guste el pequeño lime que colocaré, pero es sólo un recuerdo, pero les tengo una sorpresa, y puede que estén pensado en el final de esté, le dejare una sorpresa en el siguiente… y diré que se enteraran del pasado de Len & Rin, aunque a muchos les encantara ese Len y muchos sentirán pena por Rin, pero les aseguro que ella amo cada segundo que estuvo con él…

Dejando eso de lado, están advertidos del lime, que hay más abajo, pero tranquilos no es mucho, aun trabajo en ese aspecto, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para dejarlos helados, pero por lo pronto, los dejo, disfruten, y recuerden saludos y agradecimientos al final…

**_Summary…_**

_Viviendo en inseguridad, pasando de cama en cama, probando drogas sin fin, sintiendo cada vez más soledad, nunca me imagine conocer a una chica que siempre estuviera sonriendo, acercándose a mi insistentemente, la alejo de mi cortante y borde, me niego a sentir algo tan estúpido el amor un maldito sentimiento, viviendo en este disfraz, me doy cuenta de que todo es mental RinXLen_

Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?...

¿Mereceré un Review?...

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans.**_

_**Kanon…**_

* * *

Estaba nerviosa con las preguntas que me hacía el oficial, no sabía que decirle, y dudo mucho que me ayude al estar mirándome durante todo el interrogatorio de esa forma… -Odio eso maldije por debajo-

-Soltando un gruñido, me imagine lo estúpido que me resultaba esto- sin embargo, que debía decirle, si no decía nada no podía irme de aquí, pero… intentando explicar algo coherente, me quede callada al caer en cuenta que no lo conocía, y preguntándome su nombre insistentemente, era algo imposible… así como mi rostro que se pintaba de carmín al recordar su rostro, y esos hipnotizaste ojos negros que me miraban con tanto anhelo…

-Señorita… señorita…

-¿Qué?... Ah… -Levantando mi mirada vi a otro oficial que ingresaba por la puerta, mientras el anterior salía y maldecía por debajo, ignorándolo, me fije en el moreno que dejaba sobre la mesa una caja, de la cual sacaba una billetera, y mirando atentamente me sonrió.

-Ah… lo lamento por la actitud de mi compañero, pero es que suele ser así… -_Típico suspire_- pero creo que a su novio se le cayó esto –No pude siquiera hablar, pues mi cara llena de confusión y con un sonrojo exponencial se iba formando a cada segundo que las pequeñas risas de que aquel oficial, que mirándome divertido, le hice un puchero y estando apunto de replicarle su actitud, me hizo señas para que la abriera, mientras escucha apenas como estaba la situación del percance en el que hace rato me vi envuelta…

Miré con cuidado su interior, pude ver un gran número de tarjetas de crédito y así como mucho efectivo de un lado, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue un pedazo de plástico que sobresalía, sacándola con cuidado, la mire detenimiento, por lo que podía ver era una licencia de conducir, llenándome de curiosidad por aquella firma y letra tan peculiar… le di la vuelta, y al hacerlo me quedé helada al ver el nombre de mi salvador…

**-¿Len Kagamine?...**

Pronuncie débilmente, no podía creerlo, mientras un par de lágrimas descendían por culpa de la impresión, una fuerte lluvia de emociones me golpearon todas juntas a la vez…. De nuevo resurgieron, y apenas controlándome, por culpa de mis pies que no me respondía me había pasado a caer, de no ser porque apenas logré sujetarme de una de las paredes del pasillo del interrogatorio, y sonriendo dulcemente apreté la billetera contra mi pecho, no podía siquiera procesarlo, era un sueño hecho realidad… de pura emoción susurré…

**-¡Creó que te he encontrado!...**

Mientras el oficial era ahora el confundido, dejé escapar un risa y ahora más tranquila respondí ante sus interrogantes, y logrando salir tras un par de horas de la central, llamé a un taxi, e ingresando al interior mire al chofer, un viejito de apariencia senil, aun así dándole una dirección en un papel, sonreí porque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para volver a Lenny-senpai…

* * *

-¿Qué me pasó? –Golpeé a una pared con agresividad, tras correr más de lo que creí, con mis emociones al filo, me encontraba muy molesto conmigo mismo,

-Len, ¿Qué rayos te pasó?... –Me recrimine de nuevo, no lograba entender lo que ocurrió, -La besé, es algo obvio- me abofeteé mentalmente, pero… me había gustado, no lo negare, pero… es que su dulce esencia se me hizo irresistible, porqué…

Tuve que detenerme en ese mismo instante ya estaba teniendo pensamientos impropios, y era algo que negaba fuertemente, aunque culpe de las cosas del momento, me negaba siquiera a pensar que se trataba de algo más…

Me fui hacía mi departamento, sin siquiera molestarme en colocar el cerrojo a la puerta tire lo que me quedaba de camisa y quitándome mis prendas, ingresé al baño, donde me deje por el tiempo que necesitara, para que el agua fría hiciera su efecto, aun sentía ese extraño calor en todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo como mi piel temblaba ante sus caricias, pero ¿porqué?, ¿porqué?, ¿porqué?... –Golpeé la pared y me recargue de la pared de la ducha, sintiendo mi respiración jadeante, trague fuertemente, aun estaba en mi boca aquel sabor tan dulce de esos suaves y perfectos labios…

Apretando con fuerza los puños, me deje caer por la ducha, y sin siquiera darme cuenta de un par de brazos me rodearon sorpresivamente…

No necesitaba ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba…

-¡Kanon! –Grité indignado, subiendo mi mirada hacía ella me sonrió, levantándome e ignorándola olímpicamente, camine hasta tomar una toalla y me la puse ante la atenta mirada de la chica…

-Moo… eres muy malo… -Haciendo infantiles pucheros, camino hasta mí, y me abrazo, suspirando con pesar, con mucho tacto, la quite de encima y la mire de mala manera.

-Kanon, -Haciendo un poco más serena mi voz -Ambos sabemos que odias esa forma de comportarte, por favor dime, ¿A que vienes?...

Ante mi comentario, detuvo sus ligeras risas, alejándose un poco de mi, me puso una mirada de pena, sabía que muy en el fondo aun existía aquella chica que conocí, viendo que por fin volvía hacer a la que conozco, sólo suspire y le dije mientras la miraba ya más calmado –Espérame en la sala, en un momento te daré algo de beber y hablamos, así que por favor –Haciendo señas para que saliera, ella asistió levemente y obedeció ante mis ruegos, algo cansado comencé a cambiarme, hace un par de semanas que no venía –suspire derrotado- supuse el motivo de su visita, por lo que dándome por vencido me coloque una playera naranja con un pantalón café claro y salí hacía la cocina, me puse preparar un par de bebidas heladas para hablar con ella…

* * *

Al llegar a la sala miré detenidamente…

No había nadie, por lo que dejando en la mesa el par de limonadas me acosté en el sillón principal.

-Supongo que tenía prisa –Dije sin más, por lo que abriendo una banana, me dispuse a comerla, pero un punzante dolor se hizo presente en mi cuello, dándome la vuelta con un semblante enojado mire a Kanon, con un maletín de primeros auxilios a un lado, sacando de ella gazas y un par de desinfectantes en aerosol.

-Kanon, esto no es necesario –Dije con nerviosismo, no es que no me le tenga miedo a eso, pero es que no quería ningún tratamiento, por lo que intentando levantarme del sillón, ella me jalo por la mi muñeca, y mirándome seriamente se sentó en mi piernas, tomándome desprevenido, por fin hablo.

-Len, sabes muy bien como yo, que esas heridas que tienes son graves, así que por favor quédate quieto –Poniendo sus manos en mi camisa intentando desesperadamente quitarme de mi prenda superior me resistí, mirándome de mala manera dejo de forcejar, suspirando molesta, me miro.

-Vamos, ¡Quítate la camisa!, necesito aplicarte esto, si no se infectaran -Mirando con sumo cuidado sus acciones obedecí ante las súplicas de la chica rubia, la cual me sonrió, imitándola por un instante miré su rostro el cual estaba sonrojado, era algo obvio, ella era aun muy tímida para estas cosas…

* * *

_Kanon, una dulce y muy inocente chica a la cual conocí cuando estaba en primero de universidad, fue la última con la que jugué, sin embargo, cuando llegué a intimar con ella, con la intención de hacer honor a mi nombre, de alguna manera el verla llorar en mis brazos hicieron que me quebrara… no lo soporté…_

Fui demasiado agresivo con ella, fui inconsciente y me abalance sobre ella, la despoje de su uniforme escolar, besando con hambre su cuello mordiéndola sin parar, mi respiración agitada y mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo sin pausas, fui bajando hasta tocar su intimidad sobre sus bragas, mirándola percibí miedo y perturbación, dos emociones que amo causar…

Pero, quería que todo fuera de acuerdo a mis planes, lo reconozco fue idiota de mi parte, pero al susurrar un par de dulces palabras y jugar dulcemente con sus labios un par de minutos fueron suficientes para hacer desaparecer sus miedos momentáneos, por lo que sin perder más tiempo fui quitándole el polero de su ropa y besando toda la extensión de su blanca piel fui dejando marcada en ella mi ser.

Escuchado sus pausados gemidos, y apretando las almohadas fuertemente fui descendiendo por su pecho, y pasando mis manos entre ellos, los fui restregando suavemente, sintiendo como sus aureolas rosadas estaban quedando duras.

-¡Ah!... ¡Len! –Apretándome con fuerza sentí sus manos pasar por mi espalda -Por favor… pa…raa… ee..sss…!qu….uee!

No la deje continuar porque mordí sus senos mientras jugaba con su intimidad rozando su entrada con mis dedos, sintiendo sus fluidos descender.

-Mira, ¡Que tenemos aquí! –Bajando levemente sus bragas, ella tapo instintivamente su entrada con sus manos, riendo ligeramente la mire con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces linda?... –Mi pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, porque ella negó fuertemente con su cabeza –Tranquila –susurre –Déjame consentirte… -Su mirada aun con dudas pareció pensarlo, pero fui más rápido y la besé, mientras masajeando su seno izquierdo con suavidad fui apartando sus manos con suavidad, dándole una última mirada, quitándome mis últimas prendas, fui colocándome entre sus piernas, aunque aun mirándola hasta el día de hoy me sentiré como el más grande patán del mundo, no tuve delicadeza alguna ingrese en ella de golpe, sintiendo el calor de las gotas de sangre por las sábanas vi su rostro lleno de lágrimas, y soltando un gemido de dolor, me miro…

Sus orbes verdes denotaban tristeza y miedo, pero no me importo y la lastime, fui jugando con ella, ignorando completamente sus gritos y súplicas fui llenándome de placer a costo de su dolor, fui destrozando sus sueños como lo había hecho con muchas, aunque, esta vez al llegar al orgasmo, miré hacía un lado y mire el reflejo de mi ser frente al espejo de mi habitación…

Noté la escena, Kanon bañada en lágrimas y con los ojos cerrados, y yo, con mi semblante oscuro y con una sonrisa sádica…

-Oh, pero… que… -Intenté pensar lo que había hecho, apreté los puños –Soy un idiota –Murmure cabizbajo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, me replicaba, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, pero al ver ese rostro de Kanon, tan familiar en cómo se encontraba, me hizo que soltara un par de lágrimas de vergüenza contra mí mismo, pero… no sabía que hacer, a las chicas que las había hecho eso antes ni les importaba aun sabiendo de mí, y mi forma de ser había caído ante mí, pero, por primera vez me encontraba con una que me hacía que mis emociones divagaran y me recriminara mi actitud por primera vez… -Me dí cuenta- que mi vida era desastroza, aunque claro aun no entendía por que me sentía así al verla, era extraño, **como si añorara algo…**

Sin embargo viéndola aun en el lecho de la cama abrazándose así misma susurrando, era horrible, el daño estaba hecho, -maldije por debajo- Nunca, hasta el día de hoy entenderé mis acciones…

Sosteniéndola suavemente contra mi pecho, y pasando suavemente mi mano por su cabello fui susurrándole palabras suaves y dulces, aunque no sabía su estado por no poder mirar su rostro, me adentre en ella suavemente y espere unos minutos para que se acostumbrara, no quería lastimarla más de lo que estaba, por lo que teniendo mucho cuidado con su cuerpo, fui besándola con calma, pasándome mi boca por cada herida que tuviera, por las marcas que había hecho.

Comenzando mi ritmo de forma lenta fui escuchando como su llanto fue bajando, sintiendo eso como un progreso, bese la base de sus pezones, haciendo suaves círculos en ellos, sintiendo débilmente sus manos en mi cuerpo fue pasándolas por mi cabello, jugando con mis mechones, acelerando un poco más mis movimientos, por fin pude escuchar débilmente sus gemidos, que aunque sus sollozos fueran leves, y pausados, apenas audibles, le susurre con calma… -Kanon, eres hermosa, y perfecta, pero… quiero decirte que… -No pude terminar mi frase porque ella me beso suavemente y bajo la mirada, aun estando algo confundido, me dedique a asentir a su mandato, y fui dándole placer gradualmente, sintiendo sus paredes apretar mi miembro con fuerza, intuí que estaba llegando al orgasmo, por lo que aumentando sutilmente mi ritmo, haciéndola gemir un poco más alto, explote… llegamos juntos al clímax…

Sintiendo en mi más peso, la mire, su rostro calmado y sereno, aunque por la iluminación de la luna dejaba a la vista el antiguo rastro de sus lágrimas, sintiendo culpable, la coloque suavemente en un lado y la arrope, quitándole de su rostro algunos mechones de su largo cabello, su aroma agridulce invadió mí respiración, saliendo de ella con cuidado me quité el preservativo y enrollándolo, lo tire a la basura, camine hasta la ventana…

Me coloque sobre el marco y abrí una caja de cigarrillos, agarrando uno, suspire antes de encenderlo y colocarlo en mi boca, aspirando fuertemente, miré hacia el cielo, mi vista se hizo borrosa por unos instantes…

-Claro, era algo estúpido –maldije por debajo- mi comportamiento, haciéndome el fuerte por fuera y haciendo caer a chicas una tras otra, pero, por dentro siempre al final llorando sin razón aparente –Dije mientras, recordaba que al hacerlas llorar y gritar de dolor, es cuando siento que una parte de mí se siente bien…

Pero, cuando ese maldito sueño efímero termina, me golpeó con la realidad, y como un balde de agua fría cayendo en mi, cuando por fin recupero mi consciencia, , me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho y por alguna razón lo recuerdo todo, haciéndome llorar de impotencia, y odio contra mí mismo al querer buscar venganza contra ellas pero…

La sonrisa de aquella dulce **chica **hacen que las lágrimas salgan de mi ojos con fuerza, buscando el cómo castigarme… viendo el cigarro entre mis dedos aun encendido, miró a lo largo de mis brazos, en la parte más alta están las marcas más antiguas que odio, las que me hizo aquel demonio, por lo que colocando aquel cigarro en mi piel ahogo un gritó apretando los dientes.

Por un instante siento un par de brazos que me aprietan suavemente, por lo que mirando hacia arriba con asombró.

-Kanon –Susurró, mientras ella ignora mi comentario y me continúa abrazando, con lágrimas en los ojos, me mira…

-Por favor Len… ya no lo hagas más, -Sintiendo su agarre ser más fuerte -¡No ves que te haces daño! –Me reprendió, quitándome el cigarro de la mano lo arrojó al piso y lo aplasto, mire por instante su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de tristeza, no me resistí a esa mirada.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –me enoje con ella reprendiéndola, pero ella no me dejo siquiera terminar porque mi miro fijamente cerca de mi rostro, sus ojos verdes de ella contra los míos azules. Baje mi mirada y ella continuo…

-Lo sé todo de ti Len… pero yo quiero ayudarte si me lo permites…

La mire con sorpresa, aunque la determinación en sus ojos me hizo sentir de cierta forma en paz y suspire rendido, no me di cuenta pero termine contándole toda mi vida, era algo raro, pero de alguna forma me desahogue con ella, sentí por primera vez que alguien me miraba de diferente forma.

Sin darme cuenta de alguna forma termine llorando en sus brazos ante sus palabras reconciliadoras, no me fije pero dormí con ella en abrazándome a ella con fuerza, dejándome llevar por el cansancio me dormí profundamente…

Desperté tras oler agradable olor de huevos revueltos con tocino y naranja recién exprimida que inundaron mi olfato, sabiendo que provenían de la cocina, me levantándome de mí cama aun sintiéndome cansado, y camine hasta la ducha donde me quede por unos minutos debajo del agua que caía, de alguna forma sintiendo algo mejor me cambie con una sencilla ropa blanca y bajé a la cocina donde me quedé sin habla al ver la sonrisa de Kanon, sirviendo en la mesa los distintos platos que componían al desayuno. Mirándome divertida, se acerco hasta mí.

-¿Y bien?, no quieres desayunar Len

Era oficial maldije mentalmente, -¿Qué sucede aquí?... –Repliqué, antes las pequeñas risas de la rubia, me tomo de una de mis manos y me guió hasta llegar a la mesa, tomando asiento desayune brevemente ante la mirada absorta de ella en mí.

-Escucha Kanon, yo…

-No es necesario, Len –Dijo cabizbaja –Creo que no me equivoque contigo, los rumores son falsos –Suspirando levanto la cabeza y me miro con una gran sonrisa en la cara y un par de lágrimas decorándola, se veía triste, pero aun así continuo.

–Sé, que tu intención de ayer nunca fue hacerme daño, y lo reconozco, pero… quiero que sepas que para mí significo mucho, entendí tú alma y sé que tal vez no sea la persona indicada para aconsejarte, nunca antes he tenido novio, y… -Meditando sus palabras, me miro con un sonrojo en su cara, manteniendo su sonrisa- tú fuiste el primero… pero… -Levantándose de su asiento me tomo de mi camisa y junto sus labios con los míos, en un beso fugaz, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer en mis mejillas, escuche su voz que estaba cargada de tristeza y melancolía.

-Por favor, deja que me quede un instante así… déjame que este momento sea sólo mío…

-Kanon… -susurre antes de asentir y abrazarla…

* * *

Lo sabía, hacerle eso a una chica como ella fue algo que nunca me perdonare, pero tras unas semanas pude apreciar por completo su lado amable y su amistad verdadera, era la única chica que podía considerar mi amiga, y ahora mirándola, mientras termina de colocar las gazas faltantes en la parte baja de mi espalda, reprendiéndome con la mirada, tomo la limonada de la charola y se sentó con gracia en el sillón frente a mí.

Tras unos minutos de estar tomando pausadamente nuestras respectivas bebidas, colocó el vaso en la mesita del centro y soltando un ligero asombro mientras recorría con la mirada la sala.

-Nee, Len, dime cuando decidiste limpiar este lugar –Mientras una sonrisa acompañaba su cara, la mire, bufando suavemente, le conté de lo que decidí la última semana, por las expresiones que tenía y su sonrisa que cada vez iba creciendo, era oficial…

Kanon, sin duda estaba feliz acompañando el hecho de que no paraba de sacar pequeñas risas, estando a punto de levantarme de mi lugar, ella se lanzó hacía mí, sintiendo su cuerpo pegarse al mío, la mire de forma reprobadora.

-¡Oye!, ahora ¿A ti que te pasó?... –La regañe, intentando zafarme de ella, sólo murmuro cosas que no logré escuchar, mientras poco a poco aflojaba su agarre.

-¡Lo sabía! –Mirándome con una sonrisa y con lágrimas cayendo, me hicieron por un momento pensar en que había hecho algo malo, estando a punto de hablar y disculparme, ella me coloco un dedo en los labios y riendo dulcemente se acercó hacía mí.

-¡Nunca me equivoque contigo, amigo!, siempre había deseado que cambiaras para bien y por fin… -Cada vez su voz se mezclaba con su llanto, sabiendo a lo que se refería la abrace y le susurre secando sus lágrimas.

-Sabes, que cambiare, confía en mí, pero -Agravando mi voz, y cambiando mi mirada a una de odio, apreté mis puños -a la _**diabla**_nunca –soltándola, ella asistió y recogiendo las gazas y vendas que estaban regadas, las fui recogiendo mientras tarareaba una melodía, debo decir que su voz dulce y armoniosa era agradable, viéndola por unos instantes, la ayude, y tras un par de horas de hablar un poco más, la acompañe a su casa, riendo por el camino y hablando de cosas triviales, llegamos al área central-metropolitana, en uno de los fraccionamientos de facha moderna, tras finalizar nuestra conversación me dio un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose de mí, ingreso a una casa de dos pisos, de color blanco con toques naranjas y negros, me despedí, tras unos instantes levante mi vista al cielo.

-Bueno creó que es hora de regresar –Dije sin mucho sentido, regresando por otro rumbo, pare mi caminar al pasar cerca del parque _Akatsuki Hana no saku, _un agradable lugar…

-¡Que buenos tiempo! –Susurre, mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas cercanas, sintiendo el gélido viento de otoño tras mi espalda, agradecí por un instante la terca insistencia de Kanon de llevarme una chamarra, aunque pensándolo bien, mi chamarra de cuero se la había dado a aquella chica, pero…

Pensándolo mejor, hace un par de horas que no había pensado en ella en lo absoluto, sin embargo al recordar esos perfectos ojos verdes y esas delicadas facciones, un sonrojo inundo mi cara, bajando mi mirada me sentí intimidado y extraño al pensar que una chica como ella existiera, sin duda… a simple vista… cuando sentí su tacto, algo en ella se me hizo tan familiar…

Por un instante… recordé su sonrisa y algo apenas visible se ilumino en mis recuerdos…

_¿Por qué?... ¡No!... ¡No quiero que los demás te traten así!... _

_¡No vez que estás sangrando!... –Un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos -¡Déjame ayudarte!_

_¡Si no tienes ningún amigo!, ¿Déjame ser el primero?... –No entendía, pero lo que veía se hizo más nítido; un par de gotas cayeron por mi cabeza, indicios de la lluvia que estaba por caer…_

_Levantando mi mirada al cielo, con mi rostro lleno de dudas, me levante y me sostuve de una farola, que marcaba más de las 12:00, susurre al viento, con una voz apenas audible…_

_**-Rin Asakura… acaso… ¿Eres tú?...**_

* * *

_**Richy-kun Se Despide:**_ oh… se terminó, por el momento, enserio lo siento tarde mucho, pero tras presentar mi primer examen simulador tuve algo de tiempo y actualice este capítulo, que estaba a la mitad, lamento si ven errores ortográficos o de coherencia por todas las molestias que les cause lo lamento de ante mano, pero por lo pronto a todos mis amigos les mando un saludo.

PD: Gracias por los reviews, ustedes hacen que este chico haga todo por ustedes, gracias…

Una cosa más lamento si no les gusto el inicio, pero en el siguiente como les prometí emociones a flor de piel, y por fin veremos un poco más del pasado de Rin y por fin conocerán al que la acosa, así como veremos a Miku en todo su maldad…

**Cristal12997:** Como siempre es un enorme gusto tus críticas enserio muchas gracias, y lamento la demora, y si el físico no lo es todo, y si te sorprendió que Rin le correspondieran entenderás el porque en el próximo… =D

**Cathy-Chan: **Un gusto, si se enamoraron a primera vista, pero él lo niega, aunque la sorpresa fue muy grande para Rin al saber que Len fue el que la salvo, sin duda no te puedes perder el siguiente, porque estallara el RinXLen en su máxima expresión…

**Mutsumi27:** La continuo espero que te haya gustado, y nadie murió, sólo que en este se dio a conocer un poco del pasado de Len y te aseguro que Kanon, será uno de los personajes que más influirá en la historia…pero para ayudar a Rin y Len…

** : **Amiga muchas gracias por el reviews y con lo de la historia estoy que llevo +2000 letras por el momento, y estoy escribiendo las fichas de personalidad pronto se dará a conocer… _**Desire, Love, Obsession, Survive! **_Será espectacular…

**Matryoshkah:** Hola mi senpai, ¿Cuánto tiempo no?... y si te doy toda la razón Rin es eso y más (linda, moe, sexy, algo tsundere, dulce, adorable, pervertida en sus momentos, imaginativa, amigable, sencilla, tiene una voz perfecta, en ocasiones yandere, amorosa), y en mi Fic esas facetas no pueden faltar, te aseguro que te gustara… en un PM, responderé a tus preguntas, y te contare un poco, y si el beso te gusto te reto a que no pase lo mismo con el próximo capítulo, que el tuyo fue ¡fenomenal!...

**Dianis mar:** Rin ha estado buscando a Len desde que decidió en el extranjero, pero no diré tantos detalles porque pienso sorprenderte en el próximo, espéralo con ansias, te aseguro que será genial, gracia por tus comentarios… XD

**Tsundere Anime: **Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?, si me acuerdo de ti, y me gusta tu historia, tu versión tiene futuro, aunque como te diré en el próximo algunos consejos que gracias a mis senpais me hicieron crecer, y de los cuales estoy orgulloso…

_**Bueno amigos, hasta la próxima, y por supuesto me agrada saber que les esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo…**_

**Recuerden lectores ocasionales ustedes hacen posible esto, den un reviews que es gratis y significativo para los escritores…**

_**Matta ne!, Atte: Richy Escorpy**_


	5. Pasado Trágico, Presente Perfecto

_**Richy Escor:** _Hola a todos minna-san, sé que muchos esperaron la continuación, pero espero la esperara haya valido la pena… pero como he dicho por diversas cosas no he podido actualizar y ni que decir por lo que actualmente estoy pasando… pero bueno… con este inició de semana espero que les guste… como siempre ustedes lectores fieles, y ocasionales así como a todos los seguidores muchas gracias… me alegra que les guste, así como de igual forma cuando lo ponen como uno de sus favoritos…

Pero enserio lamento el retraso, y mucho, por lo que he usado el tiempo contra reloj y tras haberle dado los toques finales al siguiente capítulo de: _**Narcisista Spice!**_, capítulo 4, llamado _**Pasado Trágico, Presente Perfecto**_, coloqué el pasado de Rin, donde espero que entiendan él porque de porque se portó así en el anterior capítulo, así como conoció a Len… dejando eso de lado, están advertidos las cosas que le paso a Rin y algo de Len que no lo exprese del todo, aun hay muchas cosas que deje pendiente que es para dar emoción… y deje algunas pistas, haber si lo notan… pero tranquilos no es mucho; pero les contare que en el siguiente habrá mucho amor entre ellos y algo de limen muy ligero… aun trabajo en ese aspecto, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para dejarlos helados, pero por lo pronto, los dejo, disfruten, y recuerden saludos y agradecimientos al final…

_Summary…_

Viviendo en inseguridad, pasando de cama en cama, probando drogas sin fin, sintiendo cada vez más soledad, nunca me imagine conocer a una chica que siempre estuviera sonriendo, acercándose a mi insistentemente, la alejo de mi cortante y borde, me niego a sentir algo tan estúpido el amor un maldito sentimiento, viviendo en este disfraz, me doy cuenta de que todo es mental RinXLen

_Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?..._

_¿Mereceré un Review?..._

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans.**_

* * *

_**Pasado Trágico, Presente Perfecto…**_

Me quedé congelado por un instante, perdido en mis pensamientos, recordé su sonrisa, me parecía tan serena, aunque algo apenas visible iluminándose entre mis recuerdos, que se tornaban borrosos y confusos…

_**¿Por qué?... ¡No!... ¡No quiero que los demás te traten así!... ¡No vez que estás sangrando!... **_

–_Un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos _

_**-¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Si no tienes ningún amigo!, ¿Déjame ser el primero?... **_

–_No entendía, ¡No entendía!, pero lo que veía cada vez se hacía más nítido; sin darme cuenta un par de gotas fueron cayeron por mi cabeza, indicios de la lluvia pronto estaría por caer…_

_Me quedé pensando lo que hace unos instantes recordé, no entendía el porqué de aquellas imágenes, pero se me hacían tan nostálgicos y vividos, que casi al instante me llene de tristeza, ¿Acaso?... _

_Levante mi vista hacia el cielo, con mi cabeza aun llena de dudas…_

_-¿Qué significa esto? –Dije pausadamente, reincorporándome de aquella banca blanca, me sostuve de una farola cercana, la cual justamente comenzaba a sonar, marcando más de las 12:00, -hora de la oscuridad -susurre al viento, con una voz apenas audible…_

_**-Acaso… Rin Asakura… ¿Eres tú?...**_

Mientras me quedaba quieto, fije mi mirada al suelo, deje que una sonrisa iluminara mi rostro, -¡No!... ¡No!... ¡No!... podía creerlo… era algo imposible –me recriminaba– seguro todo, absolutamente todo, era tan sólo una mala broma del destino –negué mentalmente, no podía simplemente aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo, no después de tanto tiempo, ¿Es que acaso?... ¿Podré hablar con ella como antes?... mientras colocaba mis manos por atrás de mi cabeza, llegué a la conclusión de que me encontraba en un dilema, ella era una chica dulce y perfecta, y ahora… ahora.. ¡Yo!... golpee la parte baja de la farola con frustración, _**él, **_me dijo que no podía acercarme a ella.

-¡Demonios! –Maldije mientras me daba la vuelta, mi mente se lleno de la imagen de ese bastardo, el cual me _separo_ de ella…

Mientras miraba abajo, no me percaté de que alguien estaba cerca de mí, hasta que sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, al sentir su aliento cerca de mi oreja. Fue como si el mismo fuego me estuviera quemando, dándome la vuelta rápidamente, apreté los puños mientras fruncía el seño, de todas las personas a las cuales podía ver… **¿Por qué ella?... ¿Por qué ahora?...**

Apartándola fuertemente de mí, observe a sus fuertes ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad en la oscuridad, y mientras dejaba escapar una risa ocasional.

-Veo que no haz cambiando en nada _Narcisista Spice!_, sigues viéndote tan lindo, ¿No quieres jugar de nuevo conmigo? –Su voz sonaba tan cínica, que me dio asco, no quitaba su estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, balanceando sus dos coletas que se movían con el viento… Sacando de una de sus bolsas de su chamarra negra, sacó un par de cigarros, encendiendo uno, se lo llevo a la boca, mirándome juguetonamente…

-Ah… ¿Dónde están mis modales? Lo lamento Lenny, pero toma uno si gustas –Me estaba ofreciendo el otro cigarrillo, pero eso era sólo una prueba de su odiosa actitud… pero podía ver a través de todo sus movimientos que me probaba… Ya no era el antiguo idiota que soportaba sus quemaduras de sus cigarros e insultos, era otro, y muy pronto le haría saber todo el daño que me hizo y de eso no había duda alguna… Adivinando sus juegos, suspire fuertemente mientras le hacía frente.

-_**¿Qué rayos quieres Diabla?**_

* * *

Hace ya una semana que había llegado a Tokio, y apenas había tenido tiempo para acomodar los muebles de mi departamento, fue algo difícil al haberlo hecho todo de forma que no llamara la atención, pues no era normal que una chica de alta sociedad no llame la atención al ingresar a un país como Japón, y mucho menos hacer todos los tramites posibles con la menor discreción que pude hacer, pero de alguna forma gracias a las conexiones y apoyo de mi madre logré mi cometido, e incluso mi traslado a la escuela de aquí fue todo un éxito.

Aunque rente un departamento no muy lujoso, era modesto y agradable, aunque le había estado dándole un aspecto cómodo y por supuesto completamente a mi gusto, sus colores brillantes de las habitaciones contrastaban con la bella y tenue iluminación.

Pero en estos momentos estaba en mi alcoba, entre los muebles y el tocador del centro, que daba hacía mi cama, con la poca iluminación que ofrecía mi lámpara de noche, estaba prácticamente rodando en mi cama. Me era imposible dejar de sonreír, hace apenas un par de minutos que llegué a mi departamento y seguía con la chaqueta de Len, sosteniéndola fuertemente entre mis brazos, no quería soltarla.

-Seguía sin creerlo –suspire con una sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba sonrojada a más no poder –Desde que lo conocí por primera vez pude sentir que estaba realmente viva… porque él era para mí, mi caballero en armadura reluciente, mi primer amigo, mi todo, mi primer amor…

Me dejé llevar por el cansancio del día y me acomodé entre las blancas sábanas y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo esperando sin cesar el día de mañana para ir a la escuela, mi primer día de clases.

Aunque la pequeña lluvia que comenzaba a golpear ligeramente por las ventanas, acompañados de algunos rayos circunstanciales, y el inclemente viento moviendo ligeramente las corinas de seda, hacían que no pudiera conciliar el sueño, porque combinados con los recientes encuentros en la mañana, aunque el primero me hizo que recordara mis horribles recuerdos del pasado, el segundo me transmitía paz y tranquilidad, aunque en un comienzo fueron sólo el inició de mi pesadilla, haciendo que recordara una de las peores y más bellas épocas de mi vida, mi niñez y mi adolescencia…

* * *

De nuevo era otro día… -Suspire con pesar -Otro día más para llorar e intentar escapar, soportar toda esa indiferencia y maltrato, era la misma rutina de siempre, aunque mis padres me quisieran mucho y siempre hablaban de mi prospero futuro, la realidad era muy diferente, ellos viajaban mucho por motivos laborales, no podía ser egoísta con ellos, pero a veces extrañaba tener a alguien que se preocupara por mí, desde los 8 años, viví de la misma manera, sola encerrada en una mansión aislada de todos, no quería que nadie se me acercara por sufrir sus interminables burlas y maltratos, por parte de las amistades de mis padres, y aunque en un comienzo sus intimidaciones eran _pequeñas_ e _infantiles, la edad fue cambiando _y dándole pasó a sólo el inicio de mi calvario…

¿Hasta cuándo?... me repetía, _cierto ya había perdido la cuenta_ de cuantas veces me había preguntado lo mismo, era infeliz con mi vida, día tras día, por el simple hecho de ser gordita o como muchos dirán un cero andante, sufrí por ello, mi madre desde pequeña me dijo que eso no era importante, estaba feliz por mi y que era su orgullo, y como una pequeña damita, no podía dejar que algo así me afectara, siempre seguí sus palabras, aunque al crecer y no poder pasar tanto tiempo juntas, esa pequeña esperanza cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña, hasta el punto que perdí mi único soporte…

Por culpa de todos ellos caí en un estado de bulimia, siendo una chica de sólo 12 años, sufriendo por ser así, ante todos en aquella escuela se burlaban de mí.

-¡Miren!, ¡El barco andante!, ¡Oh, No!... ¡La ballena ha naufragado!...

Eran sólo algunas de las miles de burlas verbales que sufría, aun sin hacerles caso, eso sólo hacía que sus bromas aumentaran de nivel con los días. Aunque sólo algunas chicas me hablaban, aun sabiendo que sus acciones eran en el fondo completamente hipócritas, eran sólo su pantalla que usaban ante mí, lo único que las hacía que fueran así era por llevar el apellido Asakura.

_**Sí…**_

Siendo sólo una pequeña niña me fui dando cuenta de cómo realmente el mundo era… cruel, oscuro, sin esperanza, e incluso las mejores personas ocultan lo que verdad eran… con sólo verlos a los ojos comprendía que ni siquiera llegan hacer demonios, porque él ser humano lleva todos los demonios dentro. Aquellas chicas que decían llamarse mis amigas, eran tan falsas. Un días tras seguirlas hasta detrás del gimnasio, descubrí lo que realmente pensaban de mí…

_-¡Ya no soportó estar con esa "cero"!… _

_-¡Se dan cuenta pobre ingenua!, solamente necesitamos que nos tome algo más de confianza para que nos compré cosas._

_-¡Espero que sea rápido!, ya no quiero seguir fingiendo, ¿Saben lo difícil que es soportar estar junto a ella?... _

-¡Estúpidas!... –Decía mientras bajaba la mirada, poco a poco me dejaba caer, estando agachada apretaba mis piernas contra mi rostro, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos rojos, hacían que mojara mi falda, las decepciones que tenía ya eran muchas, pero aun así pensaba que sólo si hacía un intento más, tal vez todo sería diferente, pero… ¿Por qué esas palabras resultaban tan vacías?... ¿Por qué quería convencerme de lo inevitable?... sabiendo de que podía sufrir, yo sólo quería ser feliz y poder sonreír, pero… me dolía, realmente me dolía…

-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota de pensar así?... –Maldije de nuevo, mientras me levantaba y me alejaba de ellas, murmure mientras dejaba que el suave viento me tranquilizara -_**¿Acaso no hay ningún lugar feliz?**_

No sabía lo pesado de esas palabras, y el dolor que cargarían, cada vez que recibía la exclusión y los maltratos, siempre que regresaba a mi casa y me encerraba en mi baño a llorar, me daba cuenta de algo…

Me quedé pensando si había alguna forma de mitigar el dolor que sentía mi alma, por lo que tomando sin miedo alguno aquella pequeña daga, esa fuerte e imponente arma blanca, llegué a pensar que representaba una salida a mis problemas, me quedé pensando en cómo sería mi vida sin tener que pasar por aquello, pero… Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y recordé en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, las débiles pláticas de mi madre que ahora se me hacía tan lejano…

_**La vida era algo que uno siempre debe apreciar, y eso es sólo una puerta falsa que representa la salida más cobarde que existe…**_

Guarde el arma debajo de mi cama, y me jure a mi misma no volver a caer en esa misma situación…

Aunque ya cumpliendo los 15 años, el bullying que seguía sufriendo por parte de la facción masculina de la escuela, nunca cesó, mi estado deteriorado y mi silueta había perdido peso, pero no lo suficiente por qué ellos me lo seguían recriminando mi pasado, alegando que haga lo que haga eso nunca habría de cambiar, que siempre me haría faltara algo.

Seguía siempre siendo objeto de burlas, aun haciendo dietas ridículas y rutinas extenuantes mi aspecto mejoraba lentamente, pero eso continuaba siendo desapercibido por todos a mí alrededor, aunque cierto día todo cambió…

Me encontraba sola en la azotea comiendo algunos vegetales al vapor, hasta que una sombra conocida tapo por completo la vista de mi almuerzo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –La imponente figura con un rápido movimiento me quitó mi almuerzo, y lo miró con repugnancia, -¿Qué rayos es esto?, me estas tomando el pelo de nuevo solecito… -Soltando un horrible sonrisa, tiró mi almuerzo por la valla metálica, sus compañeros que miraban la escena sonrieron al ver al peli-azul acercarse hasta mí, y con agresividad me tomo de las manos acostándome en toda la extensión de la banca, quitándome mi diadema de mi cabeza, me fue levantando la falda ante la mirada de sus camaradas que sólo lo animaban.

**-¡Hola redondo solecito!, Veo, que él día de hoy el cielo es blanco, aunque… ¿Te gustaría que haya unas tormentas que lo acompañen?** –Acostándose sobre mí fue pasando sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras, me recriminaba mi forma, porque según su gusto era completamente plana, horrible y asquerosa, pero servía para pasar el rato. Sin calma alguna, me tomo una pierna mientras sujeta fuertemente mis pechos, sus amigos le pedían a gritos que iniciara la _fiesta _pero, el solamente sonrió y se levantó, mirándolos, trono los dedos y conservando una expresión serena dijo:

-Amigos míos, no necesitamos perder el tiempo con alguien así –Señalándome –Saben muy bien que hay chicas mucho más hermosas y bellas que está que está llena de cortes que ella misma se hace, ¿Acaso no les da risa? –Afirmando con su cabeza sus amigos se dieron vuelta y se marcharon con Kaito, dejándome múltiples heridas por toda la extensión de las piernas, por haberme agarrado con tal fuerza.

Desde hace unos días sus acosos han ido aumentando hasta llegar al punto de tener miedo hasta de mi propia sombra… tenía miedo, siempre congelándome en mi lugar y esperando sus golpes como siempre… un par de roces y manoseos por mis piernas, eran costumbre del peli-azulino, haciéndome sentir rabia e impotencia, para luego sentir golpes en mi estómago y mi cuerpo, soportándolo a duras penas cayendo en al suelo, por flanquear ante sus arrebatos.

**-¡Sé los dije!... ven la florecilla no soporta nada **–Recordaba sus insultos, sus risas, sus desagradables manos el recorrer mi cuerpo, sus amigos corearon su nombre, en señal de victoria.

-¡Kaito!, ¡Kaito!, ¡Kaito! –Moviendo su cabello como un rebelde, fue colocando su pierna sobre de mí, preparándome para lo que seguiría a continuación, era algo rutinario, me pateó con fuerza en mis piernas, mientras abrazaba como podía mis piernas que aun estaban a merced de Kaito, sujetándolas contra mi pecho, protegiéndome de sus golpes que no cesaban, fui soportándolo por unos largos minutos, las risas y las burlas de sus compañeros no paraban, sólo lograban que el acelerara el ritmo y riera como un maniático.

**-¡Oh!... vamos mi pequeña Rinny… ¿Eso es todo? **–Golpeándome de nuevo, se dio la vuelta soltando un bufido -¡Amigos! –Miro a los mencionados -¡Pueden terminar mi trabajo!, tengo un par de asuntos que terminar primero, así que si me permiten –Sacando de la parte inferior de su chaqueta un helado, le quitó la tapa y lo degustó con lujuria mientras me veía… sus amigos me rodeaban y continuaban.

_**¡Era un infierno!...**_

Sus amigos eran los diez peores alumnos del colegio, con piercing en sus orejas y ropas negras como él, con algunas cadenas que sobresalían de sus cuellos y sus muñecas, dándoles un aspecto amenazante. Al ver como Kaito se iba, ellos me rodearon y me golpearon sin cesar…

Sus golpes aterrizaban en mis brazos, piernas y rodillas, logrando apenas soportándolo, la sangre y los moretones se acumulaban por mi piel, minuto a minuto, poco a poco uno a uno se iban retirando, hasta que sólo un pelirrojo se quedó viéndome… lo conocía sólo de vista, era el primo de Kaito, y era alguien que siempre se quedaba hasta el final en las peleas y siempre me veía de forma rara…

-Siempre te ves hermosa, solecito, lástima que aunque seas _**lo mismo que nosotros **_nunca podrás hacer nada… sin dejarme siquiera entender sus extrañas palabras, se fue dándome un último golpe de gracias en mi espalda haciendo que cayera en un charco de lodo…

-¡Nos vemos mañana _rubiecita_! –Mi visión era borrosa pero lograba ver como desaparecía a los lejos, sabía que mi aspecto era horrible y el dolor que sentía era mucho pero, pero aun así, tambaleándome a duras penas logre comprobar mi estado…

Mi camisa del colegio llena de pisadas y rota en algunas partes, manchada con sangre en la mayor parte de mi espalda. Mis piernas que tenían medias negras estaban desgarradas y flojas, mi falda llenas de rasguños y levantada, bajo la lluvia, con apenas fuerzas, me levante y camine lentamente por la parte central del colegio y rodee el campo de atletismo, mirando lo desolado que estaba, no era raro, seguramente ya todos debían haberse ido, y con esta fuerte lluvia era lo más seguro.

Caminando como podía, logré mantenerme en pie a duras penas, ingresando por las instalaciones de la planta este de los salones de 2do año, camine entre los salones sujetándome de los marcos, soportando el dolor y mi peso, me dije a mi misma que debía resistir, la enfermería estaba más adelante…

Aunque dando pasos cortos y lentos, el agradable sonido de un violín sonó por las cercanías, como una agradable brisa… era tan hermosa, fluida transmitiendo calma, inconscientemente me fui acercando hacía ella, no pensaba en nada más, me encantó, sobre todo porque reconocí aquella bella pieza, era una difícil y larga composición musical, del género clásico…

_-El sirviente del mal –_Susurré mientras llegaba frente a la puerta de la sala de música, la reconocí por el letrero en grandes letras de kanji en él, sin darme cuenta de nada, deslice la puerta, pero no pude mantenerme en pie, porque me desmayé en ese mismo instante, escuchando pasos frenéticos y la música parar abruptamente, todo a mi alrededor quedó oscuro…

* * *

-¿Qué pasó? –Dije, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, sentí mi cuerpo completamente entumecido, con la sensación de todo estar dando vueltas a mí alrededor, abrí los ojos sintiendo dolor en ellos por la fuerte luz de la habitación que me cegó temporalmente. Tras unos segundos de acostumbrarme a esas blancas y potentes luces, miré detenidamente a mí alrededor con cautela…

-Cortinas blancas, y camas en perfecto orden, con el fuerte olor a alcohol combinado con desinfectantes en el aire –Dije, mientras deducía mi posible ubicación, tras uso minutos grité con exaltación -¡La enfermería! –Apunto de levantarme abruptamente una mano se posó en mis hombros, dándome la vuelta, me parecía molesto, pero por alguna razón al sentir su tacto me sentí relajada. Me quedé mirando aquel joven frente a mí, su rostro tenía delicadas facciones y unos profundos ojos azules que me miraban con cuidado, era algo difícil de deducir pero podía ver que ellos destilaban preocupación y paz. Aquel chico sonrió, haciendo señas para que no gritara, fue acercándome hacía mí, se sentó y coloco su frente junto a la mía… lo que hubiera hecho normalmente es alejarlo y correr, pero no sentía esa necesidad...

-Por lo que veo, no tienes más elevada la temperatura, eso es algo bueno –Sonrió –Si me permites iré a buscar un poco de jarabe, no me tardo –Levantándose con calma se dio la vuelta y buscó entre los estantes cercanos, buscando aquella medicina, me quedé perdida viéndolo… me percate de sus facciones con más detenimiento, era sumamente hermoso, no pude negarlo, tenía cabellos rubios muy brillantes, aunque claro se me hizo algo gracioso y muy peculiar aquella cola que colgaba de la parte posterior de su nuca. Fije mi vista entre lo que sentía en mis manos y piernas, había muchas gazas y vendas cubriéndolas, todas mis heridas que tenía estaba desinfectadas, lo podía ver al levantar ligeramente la manta blanca, al igual que cerca de mi estante estaban sus envolturas y las botellas de los desinfectantes y pomadas; regresando se sentó a un lado de la cama, manteniendo su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Estás bien? –Habló dulcemente, me quedé embalsamada viéndolo por unos segundos, que no lo escuche.

-Eh… -Murmure débilmente, me quedé estática al verlo aproximarse a mí, sus manos se dirigieron hacia mí, cerré mis ojos por la sorpresa y espere, mi respiración por un instante se detuvo, al sentir sus manos sobre mí frente, sintiendo por un instante su cálido tacto, sus dedos quitaron lo que al parecer era un paño adherible de mi frente.

-Te pondré otro, pero es sólo para verificar que tu temperatura este normal, toma –Me ofreció un jarabe y un par de pastillas, mostrando confusión el sólo paso una de sus manos tras su cabeza en señal de haber hecho algo mal…

-Ah… lo lamento, pero verás, son medicinas para que mejores tu salud, estás resfriada por haber estado bajo la lluvia, y no te preocupes por tu ropa –Señalo hacía la puerta –La enfermera te cambió, y en un par de horas te darán otro, pero… es que te desmayaste frente a la sala de música y te ayude, así que no tienes de que preocuparte –Aquel chico rió, y me acercó un llavero -¿Esto es tuyo no?

Acepte el pendiente y lo coloqué en mi cuello.

-Sí es mío –Al terminar de decirlo un incomodo silencio lleno aquella habitación, pero el chico a punto de decir algo más, fue interrumpido por la entrada sorpresiva de la enfermera escolar Nana-sensei.

-Ah… lo lamento, ¿Interrumpo algo? –La mayor miró algo extrañada cuando notó que todo estaba callado

-¡No!, ¡No!, ya me iba, lamento las molestias –Dijo el rubio y tomando un violín de una repisa se marcho, cerrando la puerta con cuidado al salir.

La enfermera puso una cesta en una de las camas y me miró…

-Ah… lo lamento Asakura-san, pero el joven Kagamine-kun te trajo a la enfermería, pero cómo tenía una junta importante con el director, él me apoyo con tu cuidado, te cambie de ropa, pero él se encargó de tus heridas, aun no entiendo, ¿Cómo te las haces?... ¿Asakura-san?, ¿Asakura-san?, ¿Estás bien?...

_No lo sé, pero en aquel momento lo único que podía pensar era en el nombre de aquel chico que conocí ese día… __**Kagamine, **__resonaba en mi mente…_

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿Qué me decía Nana-sensei? –dije con pena bajando mi mirada.

-No, nada, olvídalo Asakura-san, pero por el momento, aquí tienes tu ropa, y si necesitas algo más, ¡Me dices! –Mostrando una sonrisa asentí a sus palabras y me fui a mi casa, Nana-sensei era la única que sabía de mi situación sin embargo ella me quería ayudar, pero tras múltiples e interminables ruegos logré hacer que no dijera nada, aunque me reprochaba que no dijera nada, yo negaba y le decía que era algo que tenía que hacer sola…

Se me hacía extraño, pero sin darme cuenta, conforme estaban pasando los días comencé a tener una nueva costumbre. Iba de aquí para allá persiguiendo aquel singular chico, aunque la primera impresión que me había llevado de él era algo dudosa, de alguna forma su forma de ser me pareció buena y amable, pero aun así me negaba a creer que en el mundo alguien fuera así. Con el tiempo fui logrando saber que aquel chico que me había ayudado se llamaba **Len Kagamine, **que estudiaba en un grado mayor que yo, lo que lo hacía mi senpai, él siempre andaba sonriendo y siendo amable con todos, llegué a saber que muchas chicas estaban enamoradas de él, pero él no hablaba con ellas o salía con alguna, llegué a pensar que sería imposible que alguien como él se fijaría en mí…

_-Un momento, ¿En que estaba pensando?_

Maldije al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos, porque pensaba algo así, ¿Acaso tantos golpes comenzaban afectarme?... sin duda era una idiota al pensar siquiera algo así… pero lo que no sabía al no darme cuenta que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que entienda mis confusos sentimientos …

* * *

Logré saber además que pertenecía al consejo estudiantil y que había logrado llegar a las semifinales estatales de concursos musicales de violín el año pasado, sus calificaciones eran perfectas y sobresalía en deportes, era _perfecto _pero aun así, me negué a hablar alguna vez con él por tener miedo a que tenga alguna actitud de tratarme con odio y desprecio como los demás…

Sin embargo un noche tras quedarme tarde por un proyecto escolar, todo eso cambio, al verme atrapada en una pelea habitual con Kaito, y su banda de amigos, estaba en el tejado completamente a su merced, apenas y podía pararme y sentía los golpes que me propinaban sobre mi ya demacrado cuerpo…

-Si serás, ¿Solecito?... ¿Solecito?... –Kaito me miro con rabia y me agarro por mi cabello – ¡Esto aun no termina!, ¡Quiero seguir jugando! –Sus amigos comentaron lo mismo mientras me miraban de mala manera, su primo Akaito, salió de ellos y me agarró por mi corbata de mi uniforme.

-Primo, deja que los profesionales se encarguen –El peli-rojo, me arrebató de la manos de Kaito, donde él sólo murmuro por debajo, por otra parte Akaito me llevó contra una valla metálica donde me quitó mi chaqueta blanca del uniforme dejando expuesta mi sostén, a lo que él sólo me miro lujuriosamente mientras se relamía

-_Te ves cómo una de nosotros_ pero la diferencia es muy grande, por lo que yo seré el primero que te muestre lo que es la desesperación, no tienes ninguna otra opción…

Sólo escuchaba como entre sus divagaciones Akaito se acerco hacía mí y me comenzó besar toda la extensión de mi cuello mientras sus manos recorrían todo mi cintura, bajándome lentamente mi falda, sólo escuchaba cómo sus amigos lo animaban, mientras Kaito sólo reía por debajo… me era difícil de creer que mi primera vez sería así, en lugar donde posiblemente todos abusen de mí… que mi vida sólo continúe de la forma en que la he vivido, ya nada me importa, no tengo a nadie…

De repente recordé su imagen… la de Kagamine-senpai, y su sonrisa, no sabía el porqué pero con cada caricia y manoseo de Akaito hacía sobre mi piel estaba lejos de que lo sintiera, porque en ese instante pensaba en mi senpai…

-Bien mi pequeña muñeca, ¡Conocerás porque me llaman el rompe…! –Akaito no termino de hablar porque tras un sonido abrupto cayó desplomado enfrente de mí. Todos sus compañeros se quedaron sin habla, al verlo, una sombra llegó frente a ellos, yo no podía ver nada por la escasa iluminación…

Por un momento todos se quedaron quietos, no escuchaba nada más, todo el ambiente de un momento a otro había cambiado, de la nada aquella silueta se fue acercando hacía mí…

Por un instante lo reconocí… era mi senpai, aunque al verme su sonrisa que siempre traía se esfumo, podía notar cómo me miraba… pensé que me miraría mal y me diría cosas horribles, era lógico murmure…que tal vez esta ocasión no sería como la otra vez en la enfermería.

Pero… lejos de ser así, se fue acercándose y se quitó su chaqueta de la escuela, colocándola suavemente sobre mí.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, déjame que me encargue de este asunto, te aseguro que nada malo pasará… -Sonriéndome como la primera vez que lo vi, fue dándome la espalda caminando hacía donde estaba Kaito y los demás chicos que lo miraban con nerviosismo…

- ¿Qué haces por aquí **Kagamine? **–La voz de Kaito fue ronca y llena de odio –Sí es que no quieres meterte, estás en mis asuntos, así que por… -No logró terminar la frase porque su boca se cerró abruptamente por el puño de Len, el golpe fue seco y rápido que logró hacerlo tambalear y escupir sangre -¡Qué hiciste desgraciado!, ¡Esto no te lo perdonaré maldito!

-¡No me interesa saber nada de basuras como tú!, ¡Eres un degenerado! –Corriendo hacía él de nuevo le propino un golpe en su estomago, haciendo que escupiera saliva por el fuerte golpe, Aunque al no fijarse Len, uno de los amigos de Kaito lo golpeó con un tubo en la espalda, aunque no noté que a Len le doliera, el soltó a Kaito, y lo miró…

-¡Qué decepcionado estoy!, ustedes son una vergüenza, ¡Qué método es este tan sucio es este!, -Gritando a todo pulmón -_**¡No les perdonare a ninguno de ustedes remedo de hombres lo que querían hacerle a la dama! **_–Len se dio la vuelta, y se lanzó contra el que le había propinado aquel golpe, le asesto ambos puños en su estomago acompañado de una patada que fue directo a su rostro, dando una vuelta sobre si mismo se barrió y logró hacer caer a otro que llevaba nudilleras y perdiera al quedar inconsciente por el golpe contra el suelo.

Estando cerca de la valla me quedé sin habla al verlo luchar, podía ver que peleaba bien pero no movía la parte de su brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Maldito! –Gritó Kaito al ser de nuevo golpeado y caer inconsciente, el senpai lo soltó y lo dejo en el suelo, mientras los demás compañeros que tenía corrías por las compañeras, gritando, por un instante miré a mi senpai, pero no sé si fue por efecto de la luz pero su rostro, en sus orbes azules se veían sin brillo, pero al volver a verlo se veía normal…

-Ah… lamento que hayas visto eso –Dijo acercándose, es que a veces no mido mis acciones, agachándose hasta mí, me sonrió… pero intente devolverle el gesto, pero de su brazo caía gotas de sangre.

-¡Estás sangrando! –Exclame preocupada, debemos apurarnos a la enfermería, dije agarrándolo de su mano y jalándolo por las escaleras mientras corríamos hacía la enfermería. Aunque al llegar por la hora que era no había nadie en las cercanías por lo que le dije al senpai que se colocara en alguna de las camillas mientras buscaba entre los estantes algunas gazas y desinfectantes, sin darme cuenta el hizo una risa, por lo que extrañada me di la vuelta para entender mejor la situación…

-¿Bueno tú de que te ríes? –Exclame molesta mientras él se quitaba su camisa blanca dejando expuesto su pecho, el pareció ignorar mis pregunta mientras seguía riendo -¡Para ya!, ¿Y ahora por qué ríes? -Después de unos segundos de estar luchando por controlar su risa, por fin me miro.

-Es… que… eres alguien muy peculiar –Dijo mientras, me acercaba a él y aplicaba los desinfectantes sobre su herida – ¡Auch! Eso duele

-Por favor no te muevas mucho, si no, no puedo aplicarlo bien, y ¿A qué te refieres con peculiar? –Pregunté mientras miraba su herida no era nada tan grave pero al haber venido decenas de veces podía asegurar que era sólo cuestión de una herida superficial.

Él parecía meditarlo, pero sólo suspiro –Es que, desde que te conocí, no te había visto de esta manera, aunque no negaré que me sorprendí mucho lo de hoy -Bajé mi cabeza el recordar lo que pasó en la azotea, realmente me esperaba que me dijera algo, pero él sólo suspiro y sonrió -No te preocupes realmente si es algo que no quieres decir no hay problema, realmente me disculpo yo por no ser mas perspicaz, aunque…

_**- ¿Por qué?... ¿Porqué?... **_–Murmure…, él pareció confundido por mis abruptas palabras -¿Sucede algo?, ¿Qué pasa?...

_**-Eres idiota –Grité molesta mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos, me aleje de él mientras apretaba algunas gazas contra mí pecho - ¿Por qué?... –Aumente mi tono de voz mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba hacía mí -¡No!... ¡No quiero que los demás te traten así!... ¡No vez que estás sangrando!, ¡podían haberte destrozado!...**_

-Pero… es que… yo –No lo deje que continuara porque le tire las gazas mientras me dejaba caer en el piso, abrazándome mientras sollozaba fuertemente, hasta el punto que no me percate que momento los brazos de senpai me abrazaron con fuerza, ya no me importaba nada lloré sobre sus brazos y me acurre en su pecho mientras gritaba y dejaba que todas las emociones que sufría por el dolor, desconsuelo, desesperación, miedo y odio… que sólo escuchando sus dulces palabras que me consolaban, en ningún momento haciéndome sentir mal él sólo siguió abrazándome…

_**-¡Déjame ayudarte! **_–Dijo de la nada, mi voz entremezclada con mi llanto le pregunto él porque, el sólo sonrió y me beso la frente… -Es que tal vez no me creas pero… realmente te considero una persona muy especial para mí, lo sé por tu mirada, puedo decir con seguridad que nunca has hecho nada para que te ganaras lo que te han hecho esos _mal nacidos _pero… he notado como te la pasas siempre –Su voz bajo y colocando sus manos sobre mis mejillas –Sé que crees que no existe nadie que quiera ser tu amigo, y todos los que tienes son sólo falsos lo sé… por favor –Rogó -_**¡Si no tienes ningún amigo!, ¿Déjame ser el primero?... **_–Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, pero me negué a mirarlo… no sabía que pensar siquiera saber que decir en esos momentos…

-Yo… yo… no pude continuar porque sentí su peso ceder y vi sus ojos cerrados… lo toqué y me di cuenta que estaba hirviendo en fiebre… me apuré y lo atendí… mientras le suministraba sus medicinas, fui meditando sus palabras…y pensando en su actitud conmigo… -Baka –Suspire rendida, sonreí por primera vez en años, de alguna manera me sentía en paz y feliz –Aunque no lo notara en esos instantes, que una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Kagamine-senpai…

_¿Quién diría que esa sería el inició de nuestra historia?_

Cómo un par de amigos de toda la vida siempre confiamos el uno en el otro… poco a poco fui cambiando con su ayuda, éramos tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos… -suspiraba por cuarta vez ese día- habían pasado sólo unos seis meses pero por motivos familiares mi padre me dijo que nos mudaríamos en el extranjero… me quedé en vela noches enteras pensando en que decirle a Lenny-senpai –Así le decía tras llevarnos tan bien aun siendo de grados distintos– hasta que un día lo cité en la parada de la estación Shibuya, donde íbamos siempre de paso a la siguiente estación para ir de paseo a Akihara, pero ese día no pude… estando tan felices platicando uno con el otro que entre risas y bromas tomando nuestras bebidas favoritas me acobarde y me callé…

Al día siguiente le deje una carta de puño y letra explicando mis sentimientos que había desarrollado por mi senpai, y me fui al aeropuerto hacía mi nuevo destino… sin embargo sólo espera verlo despedirse de mí... pero es nunca pasó… me quede esperando por él, pero nunca llegó, dándomele medía vuelta a la entrada del área de partida, me despedí de mi patria y me marche, me marche hacía un nuevo futuro…

_**¿Quién diría que aquel bello sueño que tenía sólo sería el inició de mi pesadilla?**_

Llegué a Londres donde estaban las empresas de la familia, y me inscribieron a una escuela de alcurnia donde me esmere y di pasó a una transformación en la vida… siempre pensando en mi senpai cambie mi aspecto… con los meses y gracias a mi desarrollo fui quedando como una _toda una señorita _mi cuerpo fue poco a poco a ser balanceado y con curvas no tan pronunciadas, pero que eran llamativas, ya no era la plana que era antes siempre recibía burlas por ello, al igual que mi largo cabello rubio que ahora brillaba tan intensamente, mis orbes azules tan profundos e imponentes como las olas del mar… y toda esa antigua actitud de miedo había dado paso a mi nueva yo… muchos chicos de esa escuela me invitaban a salir y cosas así, que fastidió –pensaba- ellos sólo pensaban en mi como un objeto, sólo miraban mi aspecto… que par de cerdos… odiaba eso más que nada… sin embargo, un día al salir de una clase de educación física una extraña corriente de electricidad recorrió mi espalda al escuchar esa _voz…_

-¿Rin, mi solecito eres tú?...

-¡No puede ser! –Grité mentalmente mientras temblaba, al instante lo reconocí, ¿Cómo no sería posible?... ese cabello azul tan fuerte, y esos ojos despiadados y extravagantes… -¡Kaito Shion! Mi pesadilla de nuevo… de golpe recordé sus insultos y sus golpes, los recuerdos fueron tan lúcidos que por un momento pase a caerme en pleno pasillo, pero de no ser porque Kaito que me sostuvo con fuerza y me apretó entres sus brazos antes mis ligeros movimientos por resistirme, que por el miedo poco a poco cesaban…

-¡Te encontré! Y te juró –Susurró, mientras me mordía una oreja, sentí como pasaba su lengua por mi lóbulo de forma rápida y salvaje, me provocaba asco, pero no podía alejarlo… acercándose lo suficiente hacía mi oreja me susurro de nuevo -¡Nunca te soltare de nuevo mi _**ahora hermoso sol**_!...

_**Esa frase fue el comienzo de mi pesadilla…**_

* * *

Desperté estrepitosamente y jadeantemente tras escuchar como el despertador de mi habitación sonaba intensamente… comprobé mi estado, mi rostro estaba pálido, eso lo pude comprobar al verlo por el reflejo del espejo de la habitación.

-Cálmate Rin –intente controlarme, pase mi mano por mi pecho comprobando mis latidos, estaba aterrada, por el hecho de haber recordado mi pasado… pero… aun tenía pesadillas con eso, no era nada bueno para mí. Sólo me levanté y me di una ducha rápida para desayunar algo ligero, era el primer día de escuela y no quería llegar tarde por lo que tome mis llaves de mi departamento y me preparé para la Universidad Vocaloid All Stars.

Con calma llegué y me presenté al grupo entero, la maestra Prima-sensei fue muy dulce e hizo que me presentara ante todos el grupo.

-_Soy Asakura Rin, espero que nos llevemos bien _–Exclamé mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos, ya me había acostumbrado a esa primera impresión, todos hacían eso, e incluso el estruendoso gritó que saltaron mientras me dirigía a un asiento libre cerca de la ventana, podía notar esas horribles miradas que me daban aquellos chicos… pero lo disimule porque eran sólo compañeros con los cuales no tenía intención alguna de hablar con ellos si estaba en sus planes que cayera por ellos, porque en mi corazón desde pequeña sólo estaba mi senpai… aquel al cual yo ame.. y que pronto haré todo lo posible por saber de él…

Eso pensaba, hasta que tras una semana, en la segunda sesión de Literatura moderna que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente de la cual ingresaba un pelinegro… -Ah… tú debes ser Kagamine-kun –Dijo la maestra Prima, mientras llenaba un papel de su escritorio y apuntaba la asistencia del recién llegado…

-Muy bien clase, quiero que le den la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo alumno, el es Kagamine Len, y por un par de asuntos no se había podido incorporar a nuestra clase desde la semana pasada, por lo que –Mirando al chico que se encontraba a un lado, le hizo un par de señas a lo cual el asistió -Joven Kagamine, pase al frente y preséntese debidamente.

El chico levanto su mirada apenas y camino hasta el pizarrón, escribiendo en Kanji su nombre, ante la mirada inquisitiva del alumnado femenino que decían _muy disimulados murmullos _que resonaron en al salón, el joven dejó de escribir y se presentó…

-Soy Kagamine Len, espero que nos llevemos bien –Su expresión facial y sus movimientos eran ágiles y sombríos, de un momento a otro nuestras miradas se cruzaron, le sonreí fervientemente, por unos instantes lo vi corresponder a mi saludo sonriendo y me guiño un ojo de sorpresa… estaba saltando de felicidad internamente, agradecí su gesto era muy típico de él me encantaba. Estaba ansiosa por el próximo descanso había tantas cosas que quería hablar con él, y estaba segura de algo…

_**Mi primer amor lo había vuelto a encontrar y estaba segura que lucharía por mi felicidad…**_

_**Por la persona que me enseño que era la vida…**_

_**Y las maravillas que viví con él…**_

Tras un par de horas, al sonar la última campanada, corrí hacía su lugar donde él me esperaba con una sonrisa como siempre, aunque lo notara cambiado… ese no era motivo para que no lo abrazara y soltara un par de lágrimas de felicidad, porque estaba abrazando al chico del cual me enamore y lo mejor que pude sentir fue que correspondiera al abrazo y me murmurara con su voz tan dulce que recuerdo perfectamente… aunque algo cambiada, juro podía distinguirla de todas…

-¡Hola de nuevo Rinny-chan!, ¡Cuánto has crecido!, ¡Mírate estás muy bonita!

-¡Tú no te quedas atrás! –Dije mientras nos mirábamos, pude notar cómo se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo la mirada apenado, sabiendo cómo era desde hace años, seguro que su actitud de siempre pedir perdón se haría presente…

_**-Lamento lo de hace una sema**_… -No lo dejé continuar porque lo callé con un beso repentino, no me importó si aun habían personas en el salón pero no me contuve lo bese de la misma manera que lo había hecho la vez anterior… esta vez fui yo la que ingresé mi lengua en su cavidad al morder ligeramente su labio inferior, gracias a que fue sorpresa mi acción, pude ir saboreando su boca de forma agresiva y rápida, fue tanta la fuerza con la que lo sujeté de sus brazos que hice que cayera encima de su asiento, sentándome encima de él, acelerando el beso, todo fue tan literal que prácticamente me lo estaba comiéndomelo, tenía atrapando su lengua con la mía, sentí que aunque sus movimientos eran lentos e inocentes, no le di tregua alguna, fui con todo… podía sentir apenas algo de _acción de parte _de mi senpai… no era de extrañarse porque al abrir mis ojos noté como él los tenía abiertos como un par de platos, estaba temblando debajo de mí… me pareció tan lindo que no lo solté, si no que me subí sobre sus piernas, acelerando mis movimientos… _fui_ _lamiendo, mordiendo, saboreando, y disfrutando _ese sabor que tanto anhele, sabía tan dulce y placentero, que casi podía jurar que sentía el mismo cielo… Estuve no sé cuánto tiempo fue pero fue hasta que me sentí algo satisfecha lo solté… -Lo miré, sus ojos aun estaban muy abiertos y su respiración jadeante era visible… pude ver que su expresión de sorpresa aun continuaba… aun estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar…

No me importo que las chicas y los chicos que se encontraban reunidos en torno a nosotros nos miraran e incluso que haya montado una escena subida de tono frente a ellos y nuestra maestra que se había desmayado producto de ver eso… sin olvidar mencionar que a Lenny-senpai aun intentaba articular alguna palabra… -_**na… na…na… **_-Pobrecito sonreí, aun no podía terminar su oración, sin embargo le puse un dedo sobre su boca.

-No te tienes por que disculpar Lenny-senpai – ¡Soy yo… y he regresado! –Viendo como poco sonreía como era tan característico de él lo bese nuevamente…

La bulla del salón y los gritos de tanto chicos como chicas siguieron resonando sin importarme…

Porque estaba feliz de tener a Lenny-senpai y que eso no _**cambiaria**__…_

* * *

A lo lejos, mirando desde la ventana del pasillo un grupo de chicas se encontraban, entre ellas la _diabla _sonreía mientras dejaba escapar una ligera risa al ver el espectáculo que se daba dentro de aquella aula de primer grado…

-_Hay Lenny te aseguro que no es tan fácil escaparse después de lo que hiciste hace una semana… te aseguro que destruiré todo lo que te importa… rogaras por regresar a lo que eras…_

La chica sonrió y se dio la vuelta mientras su grupo de amigas la seguían desapareciendo entre los pasillos sacudiendo su par de coletas al viento, tras dejar en uno de los lockers una carta…

Ella estaba segura de que volvería a ver de nuevo al _**Narcisista Spice! **_que después de meses de estar en un retiro, sería divertido verlo regresar, jugar y destrozar… porque para ella **nadie, pero nadie se metía con Hatsune Miku…**

* * *

_**Richy-kun Se Despide:**_ Oh… bueno, se termino el capítulo de hoy, pero si les gusto háganmelo saber acepto sugerencias, recuerden cualquier aclaración háganmelo saber… por el momento, enserio lo siento tarde mucho, lamento si ven errores ortográficos o de coherencia por todas las molestias que les cause lo lamento de ante mano, pero por lo pronto a todos mis amigos les mando un saludo.

PD: Espero que les haya gustado, así como notaron un poco de lo que tratara el próximo capítulo y sin duda no se pueden perder…

**Cristal12997:** Kanon apareció, pero será importante, sin embrago habrá muchas villanas que querrán ver y acabar el amor de los Kagamine, sin embargo habrá algunas personas que los ayudaran y una muy importante es Kanon… y lamento la demora :C

**Cathy-Chan: **Un gusto, si se enamoraron a primera vista, pero él lo niega, aunque la sorpresa fue muy grande para Rin al saber que Len fue el que la salvo, sin duda no te puedes perder el siguiente, porque estallara el RinXLen en su máxima expresión…

**Shioo:** Len no hará fuerte a Rin, será al contrarió, sin embargo se sorprenderá un poco de notar que tano pasara con este adorable par… (risas malévolas) :X no puedo decir mucho pero le aseguro que muchas cosas pasaran y le aseguro que le gustaran. Gracias XD

**Citlalli: **¿Qué hay de nuevo?, sé que la espera fue mucha y enserio lo lamento, pero amiga, senpai, gracias por el apoyo que siempre me brindas enserio… muchas gracias y todas las dudas que tenía en tu fic, ya las estoy hilando y creo saberlo… je,je, pero en otro tema, pues espero que esta semana hayas podido pasarla genial, gracias… :3

**Matryoshkah:** Hola mi senpai, sé que lo dije la otra vez fue decepcionante, pero lo lamento sin embargo con el poco tiempo que he tenido logré terminarlo, enserio lo lamento, pero hare todo lo posible para entregar el siguiente, sin embargo me esforcé para que este sea largo, espero le guste… :P sin embargo la escenita de Len y Rin hará que este más allá de sus expectativas, en el siguiente hare un capítulo entero de ellos sin duda le encantara, y la acción de la diabla y el narcisista spice explotara porque deje su confrontación abierta, sólo espolaire que será muy fuerte esa escena…

**Tsundere Anime: ** Woo… primera vez gracias por el comentario… y sí no he notado que pongan a Kanon y Anon en algún fic muy seguido pero se da… por lo que quiero yo… es ingresar a la tercera generación y la segunda… eso será genial… por cierto muy buen trabajo, lo sigo de cerca… ¡Sigue así!...

_**Bueno amigos, hasta la próxima, y por supuesto me agrada saber que les esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo…**_

**Recuerden lectores ocasionales ustedes hacen posible esto, den un reviews que es gratis y significativo para los escritores…**

_**Matta ne!, Atte: Richy Escorpy**_


	6. Momentos Dulces, Inicio de la Tormenta

_**Richy Escor:** _Hola a todos minna-san, muchos cosas me sucedieron y es por ello el atraso, pero seré breve, y no es que sea motivo nulo, sino porque apenas me dieron la computadora por unas horas y estoy contra reloj tecleando a todo lo que da… sin duda tal vez tenga errores y muchos pero intentare mejorarlos como estaba haciendo con el capítulo 3 (4 incluyendo el prólogo)… pero bueno por el momento los toques casi finales de este capítulo de: _**Narcisista Spice!**_, capítulo 5, el cual he llamado _**Momentos Dulces, Inicio de la Tormenta**_, coloqué algunas cosas que me han dicho y por supuesto yo tomo sugerencias que digan, he dejado al final un pequeño reto… pero bueno uno ganara… por el momento espero que les guste esto va por todos ustedes que me dicen y que se suscriben (Follow), gracias espero que me digan que les pareció, por lo pronto, los dejo, disfruten, y recuerden saludos y agradecimientos al final…

_Summary…_

_Viviendo en inseguridad, pasando de cama en cama, probando drogas sin fin, sintiendo cada vez más soledad, nunca me imaginé conocer a una chica que siempre estuviera sonriendo, acercándose a mi insistentemente, la alejo de mi cortante y borde, me niego a sentir algo tan estúpido el amor un maldito sentimiento, viviendo en este disfraz, me doy cuenta de que todo es mental RinXLen_

Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?...

¿Mereceré un Review?...

**_Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans._**

* * *

_**Momentos Dulces, Inicio de la Tormenta**_

Era algo difícil de creer, _pero_, quien iba a pensar que tras mi primeras clases tras sonar el timbre del primer descanso, al darme la vuelta y saludarla, de un instante a otro estaría contra mi banco más específicamente con mi kuhai sobre mí… todo paso de forma tan rápida, que no percate en que preciso momento ella coloco sus labios contra los míos de forma demandante y fiera… e incluso agudizo el beso… no es que _**yo**_no tuviera experiencia, si no que… ¡_**Ella **_Había introducido su lengua!... pero eso no es todo, podía ver cómo su falta de experiencia era evidente, pero lo compensaba con su entusiasmo, ¡No!, ¡Que rayos estoy pensando!, Me abofetee mentalmente tras comenzar a corresponder, no es que no quisiera, es que sentí en que a cada momento sus acciones fueron subiendo más y más, hasta el punto de tenerla prácticamente sobre mí, sus caderas pequeñas y su espectacular cuerpo, que no mentiré era muy bello y perfecto, sus curvas muy tentadoras pero por saber que era Rin, La dulce y tierna kuhai a la cual no he visto en los últimos 3 años, era más que motivo suficiente para no hacer algo de lo cual más tarde me arrepentiría, porque para mí era muy importante que ella no _supiera algo_ de lo cual probamente me odiaría…

Pero aun así tuve que ser firme…

Pero esa lengua tan ardiente fue recorriendo más terreno, me fue _lamiendo, mordiendo, saboreando, y disfrutando __**todo de mí… **_ acabando con todo a su paso, no lo negaré pero sentí su dulce sabor, y esa adictiva fragancia que desprendían sus largos y sedosos cabellos rubios, todo ese sabor tan único de ella, cítrico con ligeros toques de vainilla, y su olor a gardenia no me ayudaba a pensar claramente…

No sé porque, pero desde esa primera vez que la bese hace una semana, esa esencia se había quedado grabada en lo más profundo de mi mente, la **verdad** fue un milagro de que pudiera volver a verla, era algo que siempre había añorado…

Aun dejando mis sentimientos que tenía por ella… en estos momentos estoy pensando en algo que siempre admire he admirado de ella y hasta el día de hoy me ha fascinado, al verla tan sonroja… tan hermosa… frente a frente… puedo sentir su respiración de una forma que nunca antes sentí, casi puedo hasta jurar que nunca dejaría de mirarla, porque esas perfectas y bellas joyas azules que están mirándome divertidamente, tenían el efecto, que mientras más me iban observándome e intimidándome con la mirada, no dejaban de perder esa esencia tierna y dulce de mi kuhai algo de lo cual siempre me ha enamorado…

Aunque tras dejar de mirarla por unos segundos, me fije más detenidamente en algunos mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su rostro, por si ella misma no lo sabe, eso se ve, **¡Completamente sexy!...** y lo que es más, muchos compañeros de clases nos miraban, no es que pueda abogar por nosotros al estar en esta posición tan comprometedora, y ni que decir de que nuestra sensei, que en lo más profundo de mi, pido su perdón… puesto que lamento que ahora Prima-sensei este en el suelo, creo que no soporto ver esta _escena subida de tono y los disimulados murmullos _de todos no ayudaban, por supuesto aún estaba en trance, envuelto en un éxtasis que nunca había conocido o experimentado antes…

Apenas sentí que Rinny-chan se había separado de mí, la vi completamente sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad, todo eso sin perder su brillante sonrisa.

-_**na… na…na…**_

Creó que le hizo gracia que no pudiera terminar de responder siquiera el perdón que quería decir, pero creo que es más que obvio que eso estaba de más… porque se acercó hacía mi oído y me murmuro sensualmente -No te tienes por que disculpar Lenny-senpai – ¡Soy yo… y he regresado! –No pude evitar sonreír al comprobar que era ella, y estaba como en un sueño, iba a decirle que la extrañe y que tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ella, pero a punto de decir algo cuando me besó nuevamente…

Con todo el alboroto que se formó alrededor de nosotros que a cada momento aumentaba, yo aún tenía muchas cosas presentes… y la primera de ellas era que le daba gracias al destino que nuevamente Rinny se haya cruzado en mi camino… hace tres años que nos separamos pero… ahora, justo desde que comencé a tener mis sospechas de que fuera ella… no… sabía que era **ella**; estaba realmente muy feliz porque me propuse a que ese bello ángel que me tenía entre sus brazos _**nunca la dejaría**_…

_**-¡Ya paren todo este escándalo! **_–Una voz profunda y fuerte hizo eco desde el marco de la puerta, haciendo que todo aquel alboroto cesara al instante.

Los estudiantes que estaban cerca de la entrada del salón, comenzaron a darse la vuelta con miedo, yo era nuevo y no sabía que aquella figura de porte elegante e imponente, que con sólo dar algunos pasos fueron capaces de hacer que todo alumno que se metiera en su camino se quitara despavorido… Hablando a todos con rapidez y elocuencia combinado con el tono autoritario que tenía, iba recordando a cada presente… ¿Dónde han quedado lar normas y las reglas?... ¿Qué sería de esta sociedad sin ellas?... por lo visto para muchos les era costumbre el escuchar sus cátedras que daba aquel docente de la universidad… pero no me pasó desapercibido uno o que otro murmullo que me hizo que mis dudas sobre aquel maestro se disolvieran…

Y aquel misterioso docente no era otro más que el estricto y gruñón de Kiyoteru-sensei, aunque el mirarlos con esos ojos cafés tan serios tras esas gafas, no le ayudaban a verlo más gentil como algunas chicas comentaban, sino todo lo contrario.

Acomodándose sus gafas, mientras caminaba, fue llegando hasta donde se encontraba la desmayada Prima-sensei…

-¡Prima-san!, ¡Prima-san!, ¡Prima-san!, ¿Qué rayos significa esto? –Aquel maestro vociferaba y regañaba a nuestra sensei tomándola entre sus manos con delicadeza.

Por mi parte fui apartando con cuidado a Rin de mí al notar que la atmosfera que nos rodeaba había cambiado, aquellas voces que vitoreaban hace unos instantes ahora estaban inmersas en un silencio sepulcral. Ella por su parte bufo e hizo un puchero que me pareció lindo pero negué mientras le señalaba _disimuladamente _donde nuestro maestro ayudaba a la recién despertada maestra que estaba roja y tartamudeaba…

-No-no… e-ess… na-dda… -La maestra de cabello azabache disimulaba su sonrojo y nos miró, haciendo una ligera disculpa con los labios nuestra maestra nos entendió, aunque al parecer nos guiño un ojo haciéndonos señas de que saliéramos mientras intentaba _ganar tiempo _y ligaba con aquel maestro que al parecer estaba muy entretenido hablando con nuestra sensei que hasta se había olvidado del porque había venido…

-Rinny-chan, tenemos que irnos –La tome suavemente de la mano mientras le explicaba que teníamos que irnos de ahí lo más rápido que pudiéramos.

-De acuerdo dijo contenta afianzando su agarre –La vi sonreír y escapamos por la puerta anexa al salón aunque quedaba pendiente el hecho de que nuestros compañeros así como muchos curiosos nos hayan visto y gritado que un par de chicos se escapaban no me detuvo en lo absoluto de querer sacar a Rinny de ahí y hablar con ella…

Aunque salimos de prisa por los pasillos y bajamos estrepitosamente por las escaleras al parecer el tumulto que se armó en nuestra aula del 3er piso no afecto tanto como creí, eso nos facilitó el escaparnos de la universidad y tomar mi motocicleta que estaba en un parking cercano.

-Sube –Le dije amablemente mientras le ofrecía un casco de carreras, miré como lo tomaba tímidamente y se sonrojaba, me reí por debajo y ella soltó un bufido molesta.

-No te preocupes –La abrace mientras la acercaba hacía el transporte –Es que me encanta ver cómo te pintas de carmín es sólo eso –Aunque no escuche que contestara me era fácil saber que estaba nerviosa, era algo muy fácil de saber gracias a que en el pasado ella hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando la abrazaba y pasaba uno o dos dedos y trazaba pequeños círculos por toda su espalda.

-De acuerdo –Contesto mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, subiéndose atrás de mí y fue colocando sus brazos por mi espalda agarrándose.

Encendí el motor y me puse en marcha, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ella, eso mismo es lo que podía deducir el verla por los pequeños retrovisores de la motocicleta que cada vez que daba una curva o aumentaba la velocidad, pero no era porque ella tuviera miedo… era porque se estaba quedando ligeramente dormida… suspire divertido, era increíble que después de tanto tiempo mi pequeña kuhai no cambiara en lo absoluto, al contrario se me hace tan linda… bajando la velocidad al ver como llegábamos a nuestro destino, cercano a las afueras de la ciudad donde se extendía un pequeño lago, donde al llegar apague el motor y la luces, tocándola ligeramente noté que estaba dormida, no era extraño, pero al ver su dulce expresión al dormir, no me resistí y la abrace de forma matrimonial y camine con ella hasta la sombra de un gran roble, dónde me senté con ella en brazos. Me dedique a observarla atentamente por unos minutos, aunque notaba su sonrisa en su rostro aún estaba pensando…

* * *

-Ah… Len –Bostezo ligeramente llevándose una mano hacía su boca delicadamente -¿Dónde estamos? –Sus ojos azules desorbitados, se abrieron de inmediato al ver con intriga y felicidad aquel lugar tan conocido, su rostro llenó de alegría que estallo -¡¿No me digas que?!...

-¡Sí…! –Le conteste al ver como sus ojos brillaban -¡Estamos en el lago de antes! ¿Te acuerdas? –Le pregunte.

Tras escuchar mis últimas preguntas, me miró, yo estaba esperando que su reacción se fuera relajando, pero al verla tan feliz y con esa enorme personalidad que la caracteriza, no pude evitar sonreír al verla.

-Claro, ¿Cómo olvidar el corto verano que pasamos aquí hace unos tres años?... ¿Qué nostálgico…? ¿No crees? –Me preguntó, mientras se iba acercando, y se reincorporaba del suelo.

-Claro cómo olvidarlo… -Dije, mientras la miraba como se agachaba nuevamente cerca del lago y tomaba un par de rocas y se fue acercando lo más que pudo hacía la orilla donde fue lanzándolas, haciendo rebotes continuos –Sí fue aquí donde… yo quería… -Murmuro mientras su cara se sonrojaba.

-¿Querías que…? –Pregunte al acércame a ella tocándola ligeramente por la espalda, creo que no le cayó bien aquel tacto porque al instante se sobresaltó y se le cayeron las pocas rocas que aún tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Nada!, ¡Nada! –Intentaba justificarse mientras se ponía toda sonrojada a más no poder y no le ayudaba que me contestara de forma nerviosa, por lo que viendo como la miraba, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el antiguo lugar que antes ocupaba.

¡Es sólo que…! –Fui tomando asiento junto a ella, me senté observando sus movimientos, esperando que continuara, fue suspirando y me miró con una seriedad que pocas veces me ha mostrado.

-Lenny senpai –Susurro, aunque asentí para que notara que la escucho –Sí…

-Podrías responderme un par de preguntas, claro si de igual manera si me quieres hacer preguntas ami no hay problemas, pero antes que nada, no quiero que hablemos de lo que ocurrió en salón… -Medito sus palabras por un instante… -No, no, aún no… primero quiero hablar un par de cosas contigo…

-De acuerdo -Suspire –No hay problema alguno, Rinny-chan –Fue acercándose un poco hacía mí, aun mirándome con esos orbes celestes…

-Senpai… ¿tú sabes que soy Rin Asakura verdad?

-Sí –Asentí –Mientras ella buscaba algo entre su mochila con cuidado

-Y yo sé que eres Len Kagamine, mi antiguo senpai, con esto lo confirme, así que… -Algo confundido noté como me iba dejándome algo entre mis manos… -Aquí tienes –Dijo en un susurro, viendo lo que me había dado, me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi billetera… y apenas ahora me doy cuenta… del accidente de hace una semana… pensé que lo había perdido… aún quedaban cosas pendientes de esa vez…

-Me lo dieron en la jefatura, pero aún no estaba segura de que hacer… pero sin duda… _estoy muy feliz, _¿Quién iba a pensar? que la persona que me beso aquella vez y que me salvo… serías _**tú **_te lo agradezco y mucho… -Estaba a punto de decirle que no era necesario, pero… sus ligeros y delicados brazos me rodearon en un abrazo desesperado, quería decir algo, pero noté como ella temblaba ligeramente, entre susurros decía algunas palabras que no escuchaba, pero mis ligeras sospechas se hicieron hechos cuando me percate que algunas lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas por todo el contorno de sus ojos… me sentí mal al instante, no me gustaba verla llorar, no lo soportaba, conocía toda su vida, ella me lo había contado, y yo siempre la apoye y le dije que todo estaría bien, sin embargo… al ver cómo lloraba a mares no pude hacer más que consolarla, le fui diciendo dulcemente que no tenía por qué llorar, sin dudar la ayudaría en lo que sea, todo lo que necesite se lo daría, yo estaría ah para ayudarla porque yo la amaba… sin que me diera alguna oportunidad de renegar o de decir algo más… levante su rostro que aun soltaba lágrimas sin fin y le _besé…_

Fui dulce y tranquilo… le di un beso reconfortante… abrí mis ojos al sentir como ella correspondía dulcemente y cesaba su llanto, sonreí al verla… su aspecto de llorar así… el que su forma de ser, tan sincera, y se abriera que me dijera cómo se sentía… era algo que nunca dejaría de asombrarme… ya que conocía cada una de sus facetas de Rinny… _pero_… al ver de nuevo cada una… cada vez era distinto, porque no existía iguales… todas y cada una de ellas era distinta… y eso era algo que amaba de ella, por un segundo al separarme lentamente de ella.. Me miró sonriendo…

-¿Mejor…? –Le pregunte aun tomándola de su rostro.

-Sí, creo que sí –Contesto, mientras pasaba la manga blanca del uniforme escolar por sus ojos, en un intento por limpiarlas.

-No te preocupes –Le dije al acercarme y estar frente a ella, robándole un ligero roce de sus labios, limpie con el dorso de mis manos sus ojos –_**Yo siempre seré tu fiel sirviente**_ -Ella sonrió al ver cómo me arrodillaba y le tomaba de una de sus manos _**–Y yo tu dulce princesa **_ -Nos miramos y dijimos al unísono _**–Si es para protegerte, si es por esa razón el **__**malvado siempre seré… **_

Ambos dejamos escapar un par de risas al ver cómo aquel ambiente de un momento a otro se había calmado, de hecho hablamos un poco de aquella frase, era parte de una canción que ambos nos gusta, y que sin darnos cuenta usábamos y recreábamos aquella escena… era tan natural para ambos… pero nos daba gusto el ver cómo confiábamos de nuevo el uno del otro…

* * *

-¿Sabes Lenny-senpai?

-Dime –Sonreí gustoso

-Lo de tu motocicleta de aquella ocasión…

-No te preocupes por ello –Le dije al notar que ella aún estaba nerviosa –Yo aún tengo esta y me basta, es algo antigua pero tiene una gran historia…

-No es eso –Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su mochila –Toma –Aceptándolo me quedé en shock al ver cómo era una llave nueva…

-¿Y esto? ¿Por qué?... –Dije mientras la miraba de cerca

-No es nada –Sonrió divertida –Es que llamó la aseguradora y llegando a un par de acuerdos logré que me lograran dar a cambio del seguro una nueva –Mostrando una sonrisa triunfante y un brillo en los ojos suspire, sin duda mi linda Kuhai no cambiaría, dándole las gracias y hablando un poco del tema, ella se puso algo sería de repente.

-Lenny…

-Dime –Conteste mientras la miraba jugar con sus manos

-Quería hablar ahora sobre el beso que ocurrió en el salón… -En un ligero susurro la rubia miro a su senpai, mientras él la miró dulcemente

-No hace falta –Dijo Len soltando una ligera risa, suspirando divertidamente tomo una de sus manos ante la mirada sonrojada de la chica que suspiraba tiernamente –Es que… debo decir que eso me tomo por sorpresa, debo ser sincero contigo, desde que te vi la primera vez… me has parecido muy peculiar Rinny…

-¿Peculiar? –Pregunto algo extrañada la chica, mientras Len se quitaba la chamarra negra, fue continuando con la explicación.

-Sí, de cierto modo, la forma en que te conocí y como llegamos a ser grandes confidentes, hasta el grado de ser prácticamente inseparables, fueron muchas cosas que pasaron entre nosotros… y el día que te fuiste…

-El día que me fui… -La rubia por un instante dejo escapar un par de lágrimas al ver como el semblante de Len bajaba y apretaba sus puños –Len…

-Fue muy duro para mí, ¿Sabes?... ese día me encontré con alguien que no quería que fuera a verte, porque de alguna forma logré leer parte de tu carta…

-¿Sólo una parte? ¿Porqué…? ¿Qué pasó? –Hablando suavemente, Rin se acercó a Len y pasó una de sus manos sobre las de él intentando que se calmara.

-Fue Kaito… -Len soltó ese par de palabras cómo si escupiera ácido, cargando con ellas un enorme odio.

–Cuando estaba a punto de Leerla cuando la dejaste en mi chaqueta al irte de la estación hace tres años, se me cayó cuando caminaba, pero algo de lo que no me esperaba que _ese _estuviera cerca, sin darme cuenta al tomarla del suelo el me arrebato parte de ella, dejándome sólo con la mitad, aunque faltaba parte de la carta, podía entender algo muy importante… -Rin vio como Len dejo escapar un par de lágrimas y su voz se quebró… -**¡Te ibas!, **-El chico bajo más la cabeza y apretó el agarre de su otro puño **-¡No sabía que hacer! **Me deje caer por la impresión, miré como Kaito se reía de mí, incluso rompió la parte de la carta que tenía, no me dio la oportunidad de saber lo que tenía escrita…

-Len –Susurro Rin, no soportando ver a Len en ese estado, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo con fuerza sorprendiéndolo –No, no, no digas eso Len, yo nunca me iré de tu lado… ¡todo es mi culpa! –Gritó rompiendo en llanto, se sujetó de la camisa escolar blanca de Len.

El chico con mucho cuidado fue pasando sus manos con mucho cuidado sobre la espalda de su kuhai, dándole ligeros círculos y haciendo un poco más profundo el abrazo, haciendo que paulatinamente el llanto de Rin cesara… acercándose a su oído con calma le susurro mientras removía los largos cabellos de la chica.

-Rinny… mi linda kuhai, no debes llorar, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¡Yo soy el que tiene la culpa! –Len por fin se había logrado serenar su llanto de igual manera.

La rubia alzo su cabeza al escuchar aquella declaración, encontrándose con los orbes azulados del chico que la miraban con ternura… cómo si las palabras sobraran entre ellos, Rin fue acercándose a él lentamente… no entendía nada de lo que pasaba… pero al ver y sentir como sus sentimientos surgían y ardían a flor de piel se dejó llevar y unió sus labios con los de él… suavemente, con ternura, sintió como Len fue iniciando el beso en una pausada y ardiente muestra de tacto y maestría… suspirando lentamente fue colocando sus manos sobre su cuello, fue aprisionándolo contra su pecho…

-_Oye… Rin... _–La voz temblorosa del rubio la sorprendió al separarse un poco de él lo notó completamente rojo y con la mirada baja…

-¿Qué pasa Len? –Le preguntó al intentar descifrar su mirada.

Mientras Len mantenía la mirada baja en su mente se debatían muchas cosas… entre ellas hacer algo que desde el fondo de su ser ardía… y por otro su moral que compartía la misma opinión que sus sentimientos por su kuhai, su Rinny, de que está no era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, y menos con Rin… porque ella, para él, era su ángel, y hacer algo como eso de buenas a primeras eran cosas de las cuales no quería sobrepasarse, porque… sus sentimientos por su pequeña eran puros y verdaderos, no quería por nada del mundo llegar a hacer algo que pudiera lastimarla, ella la amaba… es por eso que sabía muy bien que aquellos deseos, si se dejaban perpetuar con la lujuria y otros males… aquel acto llamado amor se convertía en sólo en sexo, algo que carece de aquel sentimiento, serían sólo personas tratando de darse placer, algo que sabía y que había hecho… pero de lo cual se arrepentía… pero son tantas cosas que pasaron…

Por otra parte aún quedaban muchas cosas que no estaban del todo claras entre ellos, _**algunos ecos del pasado resonaban**_, pero por lo pronto aún había algo que tenían que aclarar… era la primera cosa que quería aclarar con su princesa…

Len por fin tras levantar su mirada, miro a Rin como se había preocupado por él, no era difícil saber que ella estaba pensando que seguramente ella había hecho algo mal…

-No, nada Rinny…

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto preocupa al ver como su senpai se había quedado mudo por unos instantes.

Len suspiro y sonrió mientras, de un momento a otro se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazo de nueva cuenta, sólo que esta vez cayó sobre ella encima de las flores que había cerca de aquel prado, haciendo que su adorable y suave aroma llenara el ambiente con su dulce esencia…

-Rinny… -Len hablo de forma seductora mientras la miraba, Rin algo impactada por el repentino acto, asistió levemente, al ver a Len como se acercaba hacía ella, cerrando los ojos por instinto, al sentir el aliento de él sobre la piel de su cuello.

-¿Sabes?... Tu eres muy importante para mí, y te soy sincero eras desde que te conocí perfecta… y hasta el día de hoy, mis sentimientos por ti nunca han cambiado… tuve que ser un idiota al no notar y lograr entenderlos antes… Len dejo escapar una lágrima que cayó sobre el cuello de ella que la sorprendió abriendo los ojos rápidamente –**Y por culpa de eso, **_**cometí un enorme error del cual hasta el día de hoy estoy pagando**_**, **_**pero…**_es algo que lograré resolver –Sujetando ligeramente la mejilla de la chica delicadamente deposito un beso corto en su labios, es por eso que… -Separándose y reincorporándose lentamente, fue ayudándola a levantarse, de igual manera hasta quedar uno frente del otro… **-Quiero decirte de una forma única y sincera lo que he cayado por ti… **-Cayendo de rodillas sobre sus pies, tomando ligeramente la mano izquierda de Rin, sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos, Rin nerviosa y temerosa lo tomó, dejando escapar un ligero grito de conmoción y felicidad. Tomando algo entre la caja ella con lágrimas en los ojos le mostro un a Len un lazo blanco y largo, que podía parecer a simple vista sólo un pedazo de tela algo sucio y común… pero para aquella pareja tenía un significado muy profundo… algo que los conectaba desde que se conocieron…

-¿Es mi lazo verdad? –Rin preguntaba mientras esperaba que Len le contestara.

-¡Claro! –Levantándose miró tiernamente a una Rin que no dejaba de soltar lágrimas de alegría -¿Quieres que te lo ponga? –Pregunto Len al ver cómo ella miraba al lazo con nostalgia, su kuhai al escucharlo asistió, tomándolo con cuidado entre sus manos se puso atrás de ella, fue colocándolo suavemente entre su cabello, teniendo mucho cuidado de ir levantando la parte baja de su larga cabellera, dándole los toques finales a un pequeño nudo con el que dio por terminada su tarea, alejándose de ella fue contemplando como Rin deba una vuelta de felicidad sobre sí misma.

-¡Es perfecto! –Sonrió como sólo ella solía hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes, acercándose a Len ella no dudo en apretarlo fuertemente en un abrazo -¿Cómo es posibles que lo tuvieras aun contigo? ¿Acaso…? –Len asistió con su cabeza mientras Rin pasaba a golpearlo ligeramente en su pecho -¡Baka!... Baka!... Baka!... Baka!... ¡Acaso no piensas! ¡El lugar donde se había perdido era muy peligroso! –Rin lo regañaba mientras Len sólo soltaba unas ligeras risas, rascándose tras de su cabeza con su brazo.

-Déjame decirte Rinny, no te mentiré, me lastime cuando me caí de ese pequeño desfiladero, pero… aun cubierto de heridas y estando una semana en hospital, nunca me arrepentiré porque eso es un de los mayores tesoros que tengo… y que he estado cuidando y atesorado durante este tiempo, eso siempre me recordaba, que siempre hubo una chica en la cual podía confiar… y ahora… -Suspirando se rasco una mejilla -¿Podías ver lo que hay en el fondo de la caja?

-¿La caja? –Rin que al ver aquel lazo no había prestado atención alguna al resto del contenido, levanto la cajita y reviso, encontrándose con una cadena de oro con un dije de clave de Sol, muy bonito bañando en oro y con algunas gemas rosadas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver que atrás de está había un pequeño escrito… levantándolo cuidadosamente lo leyó…

_**La que siempre amare… **_

Len al ver cómo decía suavemente su kuhai el continuo con aquel discurso, sorprendiendo a Rin…

_**Y que nunca olvide… **_

_**A la que puedo jurar que es mi alma gemela…**_

_**A la que mi vida anhela…**_

Len paró y al mismo instante que la escasa luz del atardecer se tornaba rojizo y el mismo Sol que se estaba ocultando baño a Len y sus cabellos negros, haciendo que a vista de Rin recordara a su senpai rubio, y que en su mente golpearan los recuerdos que pasó con él, todos tan felices y cada uno tan único que las palabras que dijo Len fueron algo que sólo quedo entre ella y él…

_**No era necesario decirlo pero la rubia abrazo a Len mientras el terminaba la frase…**_

_¿Quisieras ser mi novia…?_

_**Frase que no se logró terminar por las acciones de Rin al besarlo repetidamente, evitando que el rubio lograra decir algo más, pero que tampoco lo molestaron en lo absoluto, sólo fue par de minutos increíbles entre ambos, que intentaban decir con sus corazones lo que sus palabras no decían, como si de una resonancia se tratara, dos lados del un mismo espejo, que unidos por los mismos pensamientos era más que suficiente… eran dos personas que sufrieron por muchos años y que ahora por fin… estaban juntos…**_

* * *

Tras un par de besos y de caricias, ambos se subieron en la moto de Len, rumbo al departamento de le rubia, con sonrisas en ambos rostros, hablando amenamente durante el camino, como si nunca se hubiesen separado, ¿Aquella amistad entre ellos había cambiado?... ¡_**No, claro que no**_!, es sólo que se había vuelto más fuerte con el ahora nombrado noviazgo que había dado entre ellos, pero… que desde que se conocieron se había surgido… sólo que siendo ambos siendo tan inexpertos en el amor y que por culpa de terceros cargaron con experiencias que hacían que ambos en ese aspecto de la vida fueran personas lastimadas y desconfiadas, pero que ahora sólo confiaban entre ellos… era algo que nunca _cambiaría…_

* * *

¡Ya llegamos Len! -Sonrió la rubia al bajar de la motocicleta y ver al azabache bajar y mirarla.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? –Pregunto Rin algo nerviosa ante la mirada de Len sobre ella.

-No, no, no pasa nada, eso sólo que… -Mirando cuidadosamente, tomo la mano de Rin, y está sonrió entendiendo el _mensaje, _ acompañándola por los extensos pasillos de su residencia, fueron subiendo por el ascensor, Rin tarareando una canción mientras Len la miraba sintiéndose feliz…

* * *

Tras llegar al departamento, Rin desde el camino le había hablado a Len de preparar con él un pastel de bananas con ligeros toques cítricos, cosa que el rubio acepto más que encantado…

Aunque en un comienzo se le hizo gracioso ver como a Len se le hacía difícil el _cocinar _el solamente se defendió diciendo que hace un gran tiempo que no cocinaba nada –cosa que no era mentira del todo– pero que Rin soltara ligeras risas al ver cómo su novio se manchaba con la harina o que rompiera algunos blanquillos y se manchara con la clara y para rematar en un descuido la masa del molde saliera volando por la ventana… hizo que Rin riera a más no poder al decirle que no era pizza lo que preparaban…

-¡Vamos Len tú puedes! -Lo ánimo Rin para que colocara el por fin intento número 12 en el horno…

Colocando el cronómetro de cocina, ambos estaban por irse de ahí, Len se dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando escucho un ligero golpe, vio que Rin se estaba quitando su mantel pero había botado sin querer un molde en el suelo haciendo que el resto de la mezcla cayera salpicando la madera del suelo, Len lanzándose con rapidez tomo entre sus manos a su novia antes que cayera encima de aquel dulce desastre.

-¿Rin que pasó? ¡Responde! –Agitándola levemente esperaba que reaccionara, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente alterando al pelinegro que fue colocando una de sus manos sobre la frente de la chica. –Fiebre –Suspiro Len al comprobar que no era algo tan grave, por poco…

Aun así no perdió tiempo y corrió hacía la habitación de Rin, la cual hace un par de horas le había dicho que era la última a la derecha, cargándola al estilo nupcial, miro la sonrojada cara de la dormida Rinny entre sus brazos… -Tranquila princesa pronto estarás mejor –Susurro, depositándola en su cama con suavidad, volvió a comprobar su temperatura con un termómetro en la mesita de noche de Rin -39°-Dijo Len exasperado, saliendo de la habitación fue buscando por el lugar paños secos y agua helada, por suerte logró encontrarlos en la alacena del baño, así como algunas medicinas y un par de frazadas en la parte de la habitación anexa, corriendo hacía la habitación de su amada, deposito todo en el buró y fue preparándolo todo…

Le había colocado los paños sobre su frente y dado de beber un par de pastillas, así como fue cambiándole las mantas, pero había algo que le faltaba… y era algo que podía significar _excederse_… la ropa sudada de Rinny, sabía que había que cambiarla, pero… estaba pensando que hacer… ¡No era fácil! ¡Por dios!... hace unas horas había dicho que no haría algo tan drástico… pero la situación la ameritaba… dejando a un lado esos pensamientos y logrando calmarse, camino hacía el armario de Rin y fue buscando algo cómodo con lo cual cambiarla… una blusa amarilla y la parte inferior de una piyama de color blanco fueron la primera opción claro la segunda que era algo más revelador, una blusa sin mangas y corta de color negra así como una falda de tela de poliéster no era una opción… optando por el primer conjunto, fue deshaciéndose de la ropa de la chica la cual entre momentos se movía haciendo que su novio tuviera un colapso mental al estar rogando por que no se despertara, sin duda el que llegara a pasar y se llegara a malinterpretara la situación era un riesgo, pero el curar a Rin era la prioridad… pensando en eso, estaba quitándole su blusa y su chaleco, dejándola sólo en ropa interior la parte superior de sus cuerpo, al momento de dejar a un lado aquellas ropas, regresar su vista hacía ella, Len se había quedado en shock… y no era porque la vista fuera muy _buena, en sí, sí lo era, pero ese no es el caso, _sí no porque su blanco cuerpo tenía muchas manchas y moretones que hicieron que Len pensara cosas, pero no cosas que hicieran que pensara mal de ella, él no era capaz de pensar alfo así de Rin… aunque sólo por el momento ya tenía algunas ligeras hipótesis… y era algo que estaba pensando seriamente… continuando con su trabajo fue quitando la parte inferior de sus ropas, su falda y sus medias las dejo en el cesto donde había dejado con anterioridad la ropa de ella.

Aunque de la misma manera, las cosas no fueron alentadoras, al mirarla de nuevo… ella tenía las mismas marcas que se extendían por sus largas piernas, pero… eran algo que bizarramente le era _familiar_…

Por el momento logró cambiar a Rin y sonrió, miró su cara ver como se movía lentamente entre sus almohadas -Pareces un ángel –Dijo, mientras tocaba sus mejillas de la chica la cual aún dormía, pero aquella fiebre estaba ya estable. Dejando una nota sobre la mesita de noche junto con una rebanada de pastel, fue acercándose nuevamente a ella depositando un beso en la frente de su chica y se despidió dulcemente de susurrándole un par de palabras a Rin, la cual respondía entre sueños mostrando una sonrisa que contagio a Len.

* * *

Bajando rápidamente por la recepción, e ignorando los gritos del gerente, tomo sus lleves de su motocicleta y condujo velozmente hacía la escuela para dejar y hablar con algunos maestros sobre su _repentina desaparición los últimos 5 módulos de clases_ y aunque claro, muchos de ellos no se tragaron el cuento de que tenía asuntos familiares y que su amiga no se sentía bien no fueron suficientes, pero gracias a la intercesión de su amigable y muy buena maestra la sensei Prima logró convencer a sus demás compañeros maestros de que era verdad la historia de su alumno, cosa que terminaron aceptando aunque sólo le dijeron que esta era sólo una llamada de atención al pelinegro, el cual sólo respondió positivamente diciendo que no se volvería a suceder algo así.

Logrando hablar con prima-sensei después de la junta logró que le dieran la guía de las tareas que dejaron el día de hoy, cosa que logró terminar en menos de media hora en la biblioteca, haciendo una copia para Rin como para él, ya más tarde hablaría con ella.

Por el momento debía guardar sus notas y sus deberes en su locker, aunque claro, al meter sus cosas con mucho cuidado en su ordenado casillero, no contaba con que una carta callera y que al recogerla, cerrar de un ligero portazo la rendija.

-¿Qué es esto? –Susurro, mientras la daba la vuelta buscando algún remitente, indagando algo que pueda decirle de su procedencia –Parece que dice algo aquí –Dijo, mientras iba quitándole un pequeño sello, salió una hoja doblada perfectamente, la cual fue destilando un olor que a Len le pareció _familiar _cosa que hizo gruñirlo molesto, aunque dejando eso de lado por el momento, la desdobló y comenzó leer el contenido…

Su semblante cambiaba con cada letra que iba leyendo, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión de cada palabras, y apretaba sus dientes con furia por cada oración, -¿Qué rayos se había creído? –Era lo que se preguntaba tras terminar de leer el contenido, apretó su puño y lo golpeo contra uno de los lockers cercanos, haciendo un sonido seco y fuerte, un pequeño hilo de sangre iba descendiendo de sus nudillos, y aunque eso hubiera ocasionado dolor en cualquiera, en Len, que en esos instantes sólo cargaba con una enorme furia y un deseo incontenible de descargarla con lo primero que estuviera frente a él… maldiciendo al aire, apretó la carta entre sus manos, arrugándola…

-¿Creó que te diviertes con esto, no…? Miku-senpai… -Con ironía, se fue de aquel pasillo hacía el estacionamiento, monto su motocicleta con destino hacía su hogar, ya eran más de las 8 de la noche, y no quería hacer alguna locura por el momento, ya tenía un plan y para eso necesitaba aclarar las cosas con su amiga, la cual como si la hubieran llamado, estaba ahora intentando localizar insistentemente a Len.

-¡Ya!, ¡Ya te oí!, No te preocupes –Suspiro Len -Ya te explicare al llegar, de acuerdo, lo entiendo estabas preocupada, lo lamento pero… si ya estoy llegando –Cortando la llamada y colocando su teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo de su chaqueta acelero, llegando a casi los 100 km/h al ingresar en la autopista interestatal… para luego ingresar a la zona residencial donde paso a moderada velocidad, deteniéndose en un enorme edificio que colindaba con otros de igual magnitud, bajándose de su vehículo, colocó sus llaves en su bolsillo e ingreso a la recepción donde solo subió al ascensor hasta el piso 29 donde ingreso a un departamento , también llamado su hogar… dejando sus zapatos sobre la entrada vio unos de color blanco que también estaban ahí, no era de esperarse eso…

-Ya Kanon, ¡Ya llegué! –Hablo suavemente Len mientras colocaba su chaqueta en el perchero y sus llaves sobre el mueble de alado -¿Me hablaste? ¿Qué pasa…? –Caminando cuidadosamente por la sala encontró sobre el mueble negro y más grande a una dormida Kanon con una mano abajo y moviéndose ligeramente, no pude evitar reírse al verla y decidió no despertarla aún, fue a la cocina donde preparó un par de tazas de café amargo para él y algo dulce para ella, al llegar a la sala de estar los dejo sobre la mesa, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la rubia la cual aún estaba en el efímero mundo de los sueños…

-Kanon… kanon… ¡Kanon! ¡Despierta! –Exigió Len mientras la movía suavemente.

-Eh… ¿Qué pa…sa…? –Bostezo ligeramente la chica reincorporándose, al voltear se encontró con Len muy cerca de ella, cosa que hizo que soltara un ligero grito que sorprendió al pelinegro, como consecuencia la chica fue a parar al suelo. Con el semblante rojo y tartamudeando ella levanto un dedo y le gritó a su amigo el cual aguantaba sus risas tras el dorso de su mano.

-¡Rayos! ¡Len baka! -Haciendo un ligero puchero acepto la mano que Len le tendía, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó la chica

-¿Bien qué? –Contesto Len mientras le pasaba su taza de café a Kanon.

-¡No te hagas tontito Len!, dime ¿Dónde estuviste desde las 10:00 am hasta hace unos cinco minutos?, ¿Tienes idea de todo el circo que pase? –Kanon suspiro y susurro –Te busque por todo el campus, y no te encontré, pensé que habías iniciado con…

**-¡No! **–Len la cortó antes de que siguiera –Te equivocas en eso, no comenzare nada hasta que me confirmes que ya llegó él… -Len sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a ella –No te preocupes por los detalles de lo que ocurrió hoy, pero te diré que me encontré con _ella _y te juro que fue mucho mejor de lo que imagine –Len mostraba unos ojos soñadores mientras la chica se iba haciendo un poco la idea de lo que le continuaba comentando Len –Todo fue único, ¡Te lo dije!, ¡Fue ella!, ¡_Fue ella_! No me equivoque pensé que era sólo un sueño pero si era ella…

-¿Rin Asakura…no? –Kanon sonrió al ver a Len soñar hacía la nada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Me alegro por ti y mucho amigo –Sonrió Kanon, tomando su café por un segundo, abrió el teléfono y la vio, ahí de protector de pantalla estaba Len abrazando a la que tantas veces le había descrito Len cómo su ángel… no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima pero pudo limpiarla con discreción y sonrió sinceramente –Es muy bella –Susurro– y por lo que me has contado estoy muy segura que la harás feliz, ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Kanon mientras buscaba un par de contactos en el teléfono de Len, y presionando una foto de un chico que apareció en la pantalla, tocándola ligeramente, al instante el teléfono comenzó a vibrar…

-Claro sonrió Len, ¡_**Nunca la lastimaría**_!, porque ella para mí es…

El teléfono suena, y Kanon se lo pasa a Len para que el hablara…

-Aja… eso espero… -Esperando unos segundos, asistiendo a lo que le decían –De acuerdo en un par de horas eso mismo espero… -Presionando una tecla, dio por terminada aquella conversación telefónica, mirando de nueva cuenta a Kanon que terminaba con su bebida.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya Len, mañana tenemos escuela, y aun no he terminado algunos deberes pendientes –Sonriendo, se acercó a Len y le dio un beso en su mejilla, tomando su bolso en la mesa de centro salió por la puerta dejando al chico sólo, suspiro al ver a la chica partir susurrando un ligero –_lo lamento–._

* * *

Caminando pesadamente se fue acercando hacía su baño donde tras una relajante ducha, y de estar como un bobo enamorado mirando hacia la nada con una sonrisa, se cambió y se colocó una pantalón negro y una sudadera blanca, al ir por la cocina y tomar un cartón de leche y beber un poco de él, dándose una media vuelta se sorprendió y de no ser porque había luz iluminando la sala prácticamente había dejado caer la leche por el susto.

-Hola Len-kun, ¡Tiempo sin vernos! –Dijo tranquilo el peli-blanco levantándose del sillón y caminando hacía Len que le sonreía.

-Claro Piko, lo mismo digo –Ambos se habían estrechado las manos con fuerza, mirándose a los ojos con furia por unos segundos, al verse nuevamente soltaron un par de risas deshaciendo el agarre…

-¡Pero… mira que cambiadito estás! ¡Casi no te reconozco mi brother! -Dijo Piko mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda del pelinegro

-Lo mismo digo –Secundo Len –El tiempo vuelo y con ello cambiamos, ¿Y el milagro que vinieras antes?, se supone que tu vuelo aterrizaría hasta pasada las 4 de la madrugada…

-Nah… -Se burló Piko –Es sólo cosa de que tus mensajes desde hace más de medio mes me sorprendieron, déjame decirte que escapar del globo familiar como lo hiciste tú hace más de 5 años es difícil para mí por el momento… pero bueno eso es otro tema –Suspiro el menor de ambos –Cuéntame, crucé medio mundo a favor de mi gran amigo y mi futura cuñada y claro ayudando a mi amor Anon, para que le dé una mano a Lenny-kun…

Len tomó un par de bebidas energizantes del refrigerador y le dijo qué hablarían con calma en la sala de estar, haciendo caso a su amigo ambos chicos se sentaron sobre uno de los sofás y dieron un trago a sus respectivas bebidas…

Piko dejo a un lado la suya miro a Len serio desapareciendo por completo todo rastro de esa aura tranquila y amigable con la que había venido…

-Ahora si Len _**ilumíname…**_

* * *

Piko escuchó atentamente cada palabra de Len, con cada nuevo tema que le decía su semblante cambiaba… desde uno sorprendido, a uno comprensivo, para pasar después a uno compasivo, por momentos a uno molesto, y hasta por fin llegó a un punto en que se alegró por un momento…

-Eso explica muchas cosas –Suspiro Piko… -Y por eso cambiaste mucho mi amigo –Piko miro a Len que apretaba algo contra su puño –Y eso –Pregunto.

-¡Ah…! ¿Esto?, esto es de lo que quería hablarte –Dándole un papel arrugado Piko fue leyéndolo y después se quedó analizándolo detenidamente, mientras Len esperaba que le dijera algo.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto el pelinegro confuso y desesperado.

-Len esto es un reto –Miro a Len serio –Prácticamente te están provocando para que cometas una locura, ¡La cual es obvio que es una trampa!

-Pero –Intento refutar Len.

-Bien dicen amigo mío, que si juegas con fuego te quemaras –Piko sonrió y le extendió el papel a Len –Aun así ella cometió un error muy grave –Piko se levantó y le extendió la mano a su amigo confundido –Que una vez que se meta con Len Kagamine y Piko Utae –Sonrió mientras veía a Len con confianza –El problema está por verse, y conociéndote me imagino que tiene alguna idea _**¿Cierto?**_ –Nada más fue necesario para aclarecer alguna duda al albino al ver como Len mostraba una sonrisa.

-Cómo era de esperarse de ti me conoces muy bien amigo de la infancia –Le estrecho su mano.

-Lo mismo digo, te ayudare como siempre lo he hecho –Tú fuiste mí primer amigo, y por eso siempre te apoyare no importa las consecuencias –Piko acepto el gesto de amistad.

Len termino el agarre y le dijo a Piko antes de tomar su chaqueta negra y sus botas negras de la entrada.

-Gracias por la ayuda, aunque en esta ocasión necesito que me ayudes desde las sombras, tú nunca me decepcionas... –Piko suspiro y levanto el pulgar, al ver a su amigo pelinegro partir y desparecer por los pasillos…

* * *

-Supongo que mientras Piko está en eso, es mejor que busque algo por mi cuenta…

Len aceleró a su motocicleta y se dirigió a la décima salida de la interestatal hacía el nuevo condado, donde había una ligera desviación que llevaba a un claro y había algunas casas, y calles largas y vueltas cerradas que se dirigían hasta la cima de una enorme montaña… un lugar muy conocido por ser de mala índole y poca vigilancia, un perfecto lugar para que la gente que busca algo de adrenalina la encuentre al conducir por ahí con su rápidos vehículos motorizados aunque claro nunca faltaba uno o que otro _**dulces **_que ponía a volar y hacer cosas que en su sano o poco juicio que tenían…

Pero a Len esas cosas fueron algo muy difícil de superar… aunque lo había logrado gracias a la ayuda de Kanon, que sin duda estuvo en sus primeros días durante esa turbia etapa…

-Oh… miren quien está por estos rumbos de nuevo -Una voz algo burlesca e irónica se escuchó cuando apago el motor de su motocicleta –El rey de la noche… -Mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿Quieres probar algo de la nueva mercancía de dulces que me han llegado?... Vienen desde el sur, te aseguro que te serán alucinantes ¿Si gustas te puedo darte una prueba gratis? –Aquella persona de unos 22 años a lo mucho miraba a Len, ansiando que le dijera que quería toda la mercancía como siempre… sólo que en esta ocasión no se esperó que la mano de Len lo apresara por el cuello golpeándolo contra el suelo, cerca del auto deportivo de aquel sujeto peli-naranja.

-¿Qué te sucede amigo? Mira si es así como te portaras, ¡No te venderé nada! –Gruño el chico intentando liberarse del agarre del pelinegro.

-Te equivocas –Sonrió Len – ¡**No vine por cosas tan idiotas como esas**! –Asiendo más fuerte el agarre el chico tembló debajo de la mano de Len –Toñío-kun, lo lamento decirte esto, pero sólo vine por información relevante sobre la corporación _**Sweet Devil **_dímelo lo que sepas y te aseguro que te dejare ir… -Len trono sus nudillo de la otra mano, haciendo una sonrisa psicótica lo suficiente aterradora para que el chico comenzara a tener dificultad para hablar porque de un momento a otro cerró los ojos apenas murmurando…

-¡Te lo juro no sé nada! –El agarré fue impidiendo que respirara, su voz fue haciéndose más aguda y comenzaba a temblar más -¡En-se-rio…! ¡Ee..s..o e..s…aa-a…l..g-oo… q-u-u-ee… m-m-m-u…y… p..o-o..-c..o-o-o…s…!Q-q-u-u…e..e… p-p-o…c..o-s-s s-a…b..b…b-e…n…n! –Las palabras sonaron cada vez más vacías, hasta que Len se aburrió y lo soltó, al momento el hombre mayor comenzó a gatear hacía atrás golpeándose contra la llanta de su vehículo, tosiendo y respirando dificultosamente, mirando aterrado a Len…

-Te prometo que sí, encuentro algo te diré… pero… sólo déjame ir… -Suplicó mientras Len sólo se limpiaba las manos, colocándose los guantes negros que sacaba de sus bolsillos, el peli-naranja sudó frío, eso sólo significaba una cosa y es que el Rey de la noche no es alguien con quien jugar… pensando en algo que lo salvara… recordó algo que posiblemente lo salvaría…

-Antes de que me des un escarmiento déjame contarte algo –Dijo desesperado mientras Len paraba su caminar.

-¿De qué se trata lagartija?

-Bueno… -Susurro nervioso –Se trata de un chico nuevo que se hace llamar el _**Ice Cold**_apareció de repente un día hace un par de semanas, y desde entonces ha reclamado tu puesto… que había quedado vacante desde hace seis meses… y te juro él es alguien de temer a ganado a todos los competidores que han venido, y creó que esta noche estará aquí…

Len pensó por un momento y suspiro mientras veía como aquel chico temblaba y pedía piedad con la mirada.

-Creó que de momento te salvas, solo que… -Mirándolo con fiereza sonrió –Me meterás en la carrera… ¿Cierto? –El chico tembló y asistió mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba, tras unos minutos le dijo a Len que todo estaba listo, que en un par de minutos fuera a la parte alta de la montaña, ahí comenzaría la acción, Len asistió, al instante Toñío se subió a su auto y piso el acelerador a todo lo que daba despareciendo del lugar, dejándolo sólo.

-Creo que es hora de conocer a ese tal ice cold, aunque… por alguna razón sé quedo pensando en lo que dijo el chico, subiéndose de nuevo en su motocicleta acelero con un pensamiento en su mente…

_**-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…**_

* * *

Al llegar a la cima de la montaña, conduciendo su Suzuki Hayabusa, Len miraba atento hacía todos los presentes del lugar… había muchos que se creían con su modelos… pero… la verdad al ver detenidamente todo el lugar, pudo ver chicas sobre algunas motocicletas, incluso veía desde lejos como algunas se acercaban a él… le daba asco eso, porque sabía de lo que ellas son capaces…

Aun así dándose media vuelta, conduciendo pausadamente observo a los próximos corredores que competiría con él, todos pavoneándose sobre sus modelos, y no era de temerse al ver a: MTT Turbine, Honda CBR1100XX, Yamaha YZF R1, MV Agusta F4 1000 R, Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R, Aprilia RSV 1000R Mille, BMW K 1200 S, Ducati 1098s, modelos que son muy buenos y veloces, con un excelente balance en la dinámica y la velocidad de arranque inicial muy buena para comenzar… Len no tendría oportunidad de ser porque todos los competidores de ahí tanto altos como bajos, e incluso que presumían del rugir de sus máquinas, eran novatos a simple vista… simple aficionados, porque él sabía diferenciarlos, había cinco cosas que sólo necesito percibir para saber cómo serían las cosas…

_1.- Las motos de algunos eran demasiado grandes e incluso se notaba muy obvio que uno apenas y tocaba el suelo. Haciendo que al menor descuido la moto te controle y te barras con ella._

_2.- Escogiendo un mal equipamiento para ellos, era muy tonto pensar que sabían modificar sus motos, porque observando detenidamente algunos motores, y escuchando mejor algunos, se podía percibir que eran caso perdido, que al llegar el momento junto con la moto serían historia, ni que decir de sus cascos…_

_3.- Podía ver a muchos críos y aunque se equivocaran en la forma y la postura en que estaban sobre las máquinas no era una que dirías que fuera por la experiencia…_

_4.- Ver cómo no lograban llamar la atención, porque muchos a simple vista no lograban respetar aquellos monstruos de dos ruedas, porque hay algo que ellos no entendían, no es lo mismo manejar un auto que las motocicletas, y mucho menos el distinguir como manejarlas en una ciudad que en el terreno en el que ahora se encontraban._

_5.- Y para terminar sus motos a gritos pedían algo de atención, ¡Sus neumáticos! Eran una desgracia, ¿No percibían que les faltaba aire?, la falta engrase en la cadena de algunas, si eso no tomaron en cuenta no quería ni imaginarse el estado de los frenos, que afectaban recíprocamente el estado del aceite, dañando al motor…_

Bueno por el momento solo suspirando, se acercó hacía ellos, los murmullos no tardaron en llegar, por supuesto…

_El rey de la noche ha llegado…_

_¿No decían que se había retirado?_

_¡Me lo imaginaba más grande y peligroso!_

_¡Es sólo un chiquillo!... ¿Qué va a saber?_

Las burlas de esos ignorantes sólo hacían que Len se encendiera más y más… por suerte para él, tronando los dedos y esperando al árbitro o como todos llamaban… al que fundo este maravilloso lugar… _Gakupo Kumui _un joven carismático de 25 años que sonreía a todos los presentes.

-Oh… pero que bueno volverlo a ver _Rey de la noche_, me temo decirle que ya no lo es más –Sonrió –Pero es que ahora ese título es del **Ice Cold **y ahora para saber que pasara de este poderoso encuentro con nosotros al rey de esta montaña…

-Bree..e.. ..r.b.r.b.r.b. …..rr.r.r.r.. .rr.….r.r.r..r...r..r.r.r.r.r.r…..

No me era difícil saber qué clase de motor estaba rugiendo…

-Una Dodge Tomahawk, una de las más veloces motocicletas de doble rueda… -Bufe –Esto sería divertido pensé, porque este terreno era algo que no era muy bueno el usar ese tipo de ruedas y mucho menos al ser curvas cerradas, aunque cambie de opinión al voltear y mirar detenidamente…

Habían muchas mejoras, y por supuesto no eran hechos por novatos eran por profesionales…

Aun así no me dejaría derrotar… necesitaba información y la única manera de lograrlo era ganando y recuperando mi título…

Gakupo termino la presentación del nuevo líder y fijo la vista en todos…

-Espero que hagan una carrera interesante –Gakupo se dio la vuelta hasta llegar al lugar de salida para controlar la tabla de circuitos.

_**-Muy bien competidores…**_

_-¡No creas que no sé nada de ti! –El conductor de la Dodge Tomahawk –Me miró, aun desconfiado de lo que estaba pasando fije mi vista en él._

_-¿De qué rayos hablas? –Le grité mientras aceleraba manteniendo en neutra la ida de mi moto sacando humo por el escape. _

_-¡No finjas! –Gritó mientras alzaba el visor de su casco_

_-¡Eres…! _

_-¡Arreglemos las cosas Narcisista Spice…!_

_**Listos…**_

_-¡Oye maldito espera…! -Intente que se detuviera _

_-No hay más que decir… -Gritó mientras de nuevo se levantaba el visor_

_**¡Fuera…!**_

_-¡Sólo ganara el que la tendrá a ella y nada más! –Su grito fue grueso y ronco…_

_**Las luces verdes se encendieron… y el rugir de todos los motores hicieron eco entre los árboles… los sonidos de la multitud los coreaban… una nube de polvo se alzo y el Tomahawk iba a la cabeza… detrás de una risa nefasta y Len apretando el acelerador siguiéndolo…**_

* * *

_**Richy-kun Se Despide:**_ Lo lamento estamos en Mayo y realmente ya tiene más de un mes desde que actualice, pero realmente muchas cosas han pasado en unos días mis exámenes se acercan y espero qué me vaya bien de eso depende que ingrese a la universidad, pero bueno sé que para muchos esto es lo que esperaron, y realmente lo lamento y mucho, pero bueno… intente alargar lo más que pude la historia… espero que les guste, en él próximo el plan de Len iniciara, por lo que espero que me cuenten de que creen que será, el que lo adivine lo ingresare como mención de un personaje…

PD: Espero que no hay muchos errores ortográficos intente que no hay también problemas entre diálogos y ambigüedad, la verdad lo lamento…

**_Dianis Mar:_ **Sé que la espera fue enorme incluso estoy molesto conmigo mismo, pero bueno, realmente lo lamento… pero espero que le guste y gracias :D

_**Cristal12997:**_ Si Kaito te pareció algo extremo espérate a enterarte lo que Miku le hizo a Len en el pasado y las secuelas de eso están presente en él… Los planes de Miku son épicos *-* y es una sorpresa enorme lo que pasara… y gracias por los comentarios XD

**_Cathy-Chan:_ **Un placer y gracias, ambos rubios tuvieron un momento para hablar, y aún quedan cosas pendientes pero para Len el lanzarse a Rin de la forma en que ella lo hizo es lo que caracterizaría a él como spice!, pero en este no es tanto así… por cierto se vendrá una faceta con lo de su… pero eso será en el próximo… aunque dejando eso de lado el trauma y pasado de Rin tiene mucho que ver ahora con su presente porque sigue como su sombra habrá momentos en que caiga y sufra pero Len la ayudara, porque él la ve como un ángel y no se considera digno de ella hasta ese punto pero él se dará cuenta que lo necesita y eso hara lo que tantas personas quieren… :P

_**Citlalli: **_Sí que me desaparecí mucho de aquí cierto y sé que te preguntaras que soy malo, pero es que realmente las cosas en mi escuela y mis cursos estallaron y de manera negativa, pero tras unas semanas de puro esfuerzo y dedicación logré mejorar, así que notaras que Miku y Kaito serán los antagonistas y sus planes y formas retorcidas que llaman amor son sólo… :S

_**Matryoshkah:** _Hola mi senpai, sí que fue mucha la espera, ya quiero leer el tuyo aunque he leído lo del incest del anime de Naruto fue algo que fue tierno… pero por el momento diré que me gusto ;) Su pasado fue trágico, ¡Pero los ecos del pasado resuenan en el presente! :]

_**Guest: **_Sin duda tus comentarios me alegraron espero que te haya gustado y que no haya decepcionado y por ello es que apenas un poco de tiempo y esto se logró…

_**Bertha Nayelly: **_Hola un gusto tener a gente nueva que comente… y sobre todo en este Fic al menos tomaran esa actitud, y de veras mil gracias me quede T-T al leer tu review gracias. Y si quiero hacer cada vez más mi historia interesante y explosiva… creo que por eso intento mejorar con cada capítulo… ¡Hasta la próxima!...

_**Bueno amigos, hasta la próxima, y por supuesto me agrada saber que les esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo…**_

**Recuerden lectores ocasionales ustedes hacen posible esto, den un reviews que es gratis y significativo para los escritores…**

_**Matta ne!, Atte: Richy Escorpy**_


End file.
